Symbiosis
by roanspaniel
Summary: HashiMada Modern AU, Multichapter- Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha try to reform their country plagued by corruption.
1. A Normal Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Kishimoto (Naruto).

Slender pale fingers finished undoing the buttons of his off-white uniform. They swept up to his face, one on his tanned cheek the other weaving through his brown hair. Pulling him closer… and closer…

"So, how is this? -"

Hashirama's daydream ended abruptly, Madara's hands weren't caressing his face. No, they were on that damn keyboard. Would one be considered insane for envying an inanimate object.

"-Izuna and I worked on it this week. Pretty efficient right?" Madara was grinning at the monitor, which had two columns of decimal values. Hashirama hadn't been paying attention, why would he anyway? The only reason he asked Madara about this was so that they could stay together in the computer lab after their experiment had been completed.

"Yeah, why don't you explain it in detail?" Hashirama just needed another reason to keep the Uchiha where he could stare at him.

"Now? Lab's almost over." Madara started packing his bag.

"Hey! Why don't we check out the pictures from our brothers' class trip?"

"Kawarama sent more?"

"Yeah tons! Your brothers are there too."

Madara dropped his bag and fell back onto his stool. Hashirama mentally congratulated himself for the idea.

Hashirama opened his Facebook account to Kawarama's album, the young Senju had always been enthusiastic about photography. Kawarama, Itama and a bunch of middle school kids were on a trip to some hill station. Madara's three youngest brothers were on the trip as well. Hashirama and Madara had a lot in common in terms of siblings. They were both the eldest and in the same class, the second oldest brothers were both blocks of ice and they would even have the same number of siblings if Madara's twin brothers could be considered as one entity, that is (they couldn't, really, but Hashirama wanted to add similarities to the list, badly).

Madara scrolled through the pictures, his eyes gazing longingly at the scenic shots. Great, now Hashirama was jealous of Kawarama's pictures.

"Their trip seems to be much better than ours. I wish I could have gone to this hill station." Madara commented wistfully.

"You can always go, it's not too far"

"Alone? I'm sure these three wouldn't want to see the same place twice and Izuna wouldn't want to go anywhere with unreliable internet connection."

Hashirama chuckled, Tobirama was similar, both geeks were glued to their precious laptops, constantly thirsting for knowledge. "We could go together, I don't mind going again." Hashirama and his father had visited the quaint mountain a few years back, actually it was Butsuma Senju who suggested this location for the middle school trip.

"Wow! Really, that'd be awesome."

That was enough to restart his daydreams, only now Madara was undressing him in a cosy cabin nestled in a snowy alpine forest. A perfect mini-honeymoon!

A shriek and a dull thud jolted Hashirama out of his pleasant fantasies this time. "What was that?"

"I don't know…" Madara craned his neck to peek over the monitor. However, the lab instructor looked equally clueless.

"Calm down?!" a woman yelled, "-Calm down! Are you kidding me? My daughter might be dead and you are asking me to calm down?!"

The entire class fell silent. The instructor shot out of her chair and through the door, abandoning open tabs containing Facebook profiles of some rather handsome men.

Another thud- and a wail. Soon, the teacher returned, her hair had been yanked out of her braid, her hands trembling and her face terribly pale. "Class… there's something you need to know."


	2. Disaster

Only Madara would react to this news like Hashirama would. His entire frame was quaking violently and his knuckles were white from gripping the desk. Tears were building up in his eyes and he had yet to processed the information fully.

Madara was frozen next to him- which was bad- Madara was normally animated and loud, not stiff and silent. That was when he was angry, of course, could whatever emotions they were feeling now be classified as anger? Whatever Madara was feeling, it was probably as bad as- if not worse than- whatever Hashirama felt. After all Madara lost 3 brothers today while Hashirama lost only 2.

"Collapse?" Hashirama's voice cracked, "How? How could an entire bridge possibly collapse?! It wasn't even old!"

"Hashirama, I don't know what to say, I -" the teacher straighten her back," - I am so very sorry but all I am just relaying what the school has been told, we can't provide the answers- "

"Then who can?" Hashirama bellowed, he knew the answer well enough though, "Tell me- ", he stopped when he felt an icy cold hand cover his own. He turned to look at Madara, who was now so pale and sick his skin was tinted green.

"Izuna… Tobirama… We need to check on them." He sounded like his windpipe was being constricted.

"Right-" Hashirama whispered before they both darted out of the lab towards the stairs.

"This is all your father's fault!" Hashirama heard a familiar voice, before they completely descended.

"Izuna!" Madara nearly crashed down the last flight of stairs as he rushed towards the kid with a low ponytail.

"What's wrong with you? How is my father at fault?" Tobirama snarled venomously. Hashirama had never seen his brother this angry- or so emotional for that matter.

"It was your father who suggested this goddamn location and made all the reservations!"

"Your father and the rest of the school council didn't disapprove! Do you think my father would have knowingly sent two of his sons to die!?"

"Who knows? You for one seemed very certain of Itama's death right before they left-"

All four of them knew what would happen next, all four of them moved; but Tobirama was fast, and for once in his life- furious.

Izuna took a solid kick in his abdomen, he was sent across the corridor and into the wall.

"IZUNA!" Madara appeared at the younger Uchiha's side in an instant. As he cradled his brother in his arms, Izuna hacked up a significant volume of blood.

"He needs to be taken to the hospital now, I'll help you carry him." Hashirama moved past Tobirama, ignoring his protests.

Madara looked at him with a pained expression, he took a small step forward.

"Nii-san! Stop! I'm fine!" Izuna coughed up some more blood "Don't let him touch me."

Madara gazed down into his brother's eyes with some incomprehensible expression, "Izuna…" Madara looked truly desperate.

"You are tired, Madara, let me help- " the chocolate haired boy took a step closer, arms extended to support Izuna.

Madara's head snapped up, "Stay away from us, Senju", he hissed before turning on his heel and storming off towards the office. Izuna's blood left a trail behind them.

If Hashirama thought he couldn't possibly have felt more miserable, he was just proved wrong.


	3. Flashback

*FLASHBACK- When Hashirama first met Madara, they are 12 here. This chapter is a little long*

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Hashirama massaged his cheek, this time his father slapped him pretty hard. Fortunately, today the weather was nice, so he could at least leave the house and go for a walk to the river. The last time he got into an argument with his father, it had been raining; so he had to sit in his room, locked up- just like his feelings.

He walked for around ten minutes, mulling over what his father said- which wasn't much- Hashirama's parents had been called after his teacher read one of his essays, a submission to a particular competition. Apparently, it was too inflammatory. Inflammatory or not, Hashirama felt his classmates should know how their corrupt government harmed them and children in general. His parents probably agreed with his view, but had no intention of bringing attention to their family by letting this essay get published.

A splashing sound alerted Hashirama to the fact that he had finally reached the river. Standing on the river's stony bank, he saw a young boy with spiky black hair trying to skip stones across the river. The boy's inability to do so cheered Hashirama up slightly, even if he knew it shouldn't, so he picked up a stone lying next to him and skipped it across the surface of the water, to the other side. The flung object nearly grazed the boy's shoulder.

Spiky, a name Hashirama assigned to the boy till he found out his actual name, turned and glared at him with the blackest of eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Spiky demanded irritably.

* * *

After a second chance meeting, also by the river bank, they decided to meet daily. Hashirama didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt happy around Madara. However, he didn't comprehend how much he valued the other's company till one specific incident.

He never brought up his thoughts on the government with his friends before, even if their parents opposed the Otsutsuki. With Madara too, he never meant to discuss such matters, fearing it would only cost him this friendship.

However, one day while they were at the river, they noticed a large truck emptying some unpleasant substance into the river.

"What's that?" Madara questioned, pinching his nose.

"Not something that should be dumped into a river without treatment…"

"We should report them to someone- HEY!" Madara began to run towards the truck but Hashirama caught him by the arm and swung him around. "What?!" Madara hissed, trying to yank his arm back.

"That won't help, they have authorisation-"

"How could they possibly have authorisation? This is hazardous- oh…"

"Yea, they probably bribe someone to sign their permit and let them dispose waste without treatment. It happens, often… There's a lot of illegal sand dredging going on here too." Hashirama murmured.

"Oh", Madara kicked a pebble into the now-murkier river, "I didn't know it was like that in this city too. There used to be this tiny hill behind our old house, it got flattened thanks to illegal granite mining. My brothers and I used to trek up it when we were little… It's funny how they flattened a hill faster than they fill up a pot hole."

"Sorry, I guess it's like that everywhere… Something must be done."

"Yes, something must be done".

Whether it was Madara's tone or the grim determination in his eyes, Hashirama knew then Madara was unlike anyone else.

* * *

When classes began the next week, Hashirama was a little sad that he'd not get to spend as much time as he used to with Madara. His heart jumped a little when he noticed that unique head of untameable hair.

"So you're in my class?" Hashirama barely could contain his excitement.

"Yea, I guess so… It's nice to see you in a uniform. Your normal clothes are so lame."

"What? My normal clothes are lame-" Hashirama put on his fake-gloom expression.

"Oh! Stop that!"

"-So are you saying I look cool now?" Hashirama nudged Madara playfully.

"No! No way! Just less lame…" Madara looked positively flustered.

* * *

"So. You don't walk back with your brothers now?" Hashirama's mom questioned him one day.

"No", Hashirama scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, but there is this friend and… well, I just thought it'd be nice to hang out with him on the way home. Also, Tobirama is more responsible than I am. So I thought he can look after Kawarama and Itama well enough…"

"Hmmm, you never hang out much with your other friends after school."

"This guy is really fun- and smart!"

"Is it? Why don't you call him over for a sleepover- or is that something only girls do?"

"Uh, I don't know." Hashirama blushed a little, "I'll invite him anyway, if he accepts then cool!"

* * *

"Hi Ma'am, my name is Madara Uchiha. I'm Hashirama's friend and classmate." Madara held out his hand, visibly unsettled by the fact that Hashirama's mom froze the moment she opened the door.

"Mom?" Hashirama nudged her arm.

"Come in, Madara, sit down", she gestured to the pale green sofa, "I just need to have a word with Hashirama."

"Sure…" Madara mumbled as he seated himself on the edge of the sofa.

Hashirama was steered into his bedroom and his mother shut the door behind them.

"He's an Uchiha?!" she exclaimed.

"So it seems, why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter?! Of course it matters! He's probably Tajima Uchiha's son! Last elections he and your father competed for the same seat in the government council-"

"And that seat was taken by an Otsutsuki." Hashirama interrupted.

His mother just glared at him and continued, "-I thought they were in another city, but apparently they just moved. Of all the Uchihas, you had to befriend Tajima Uchiha's son!"

"So, he can't stay? I don't know this Tajima guy, but Madara is really nice! Please, it's late- you can't ask him to go back now!"

She ran her fingers through her pale hair. "You're lucky your dad isn't here. Don't ever bring him here again!"

"But-"

"No buts! Does he know you're a Senju? I am pretty sure he wouldn't stay your friend if he found out."

Hashirama's heart sank, would Madara really end their friendship just because their fathers were political rivals. "Fine…" He mumbled before returning to the living room where Madara was uneasily seated.

"What happened? Everything OK?"

"Of course! Here-" Hashirama put on his brightest smile and tossed a case of DVDs at Madara, "-pick one, I'll make popcorn."

Hashirama reappeared with a bowl of popcorn and a fuzzy blanket with cactus prints all over it. Madara chose Die Hard. After about half an hour, Hashirama could no longer focus on the movie. Doubt consumed all his thoughts. He paused the movie. "Hey, Madara, I need to ask you something?"

"Mmm?" Madara didn't stop munching popcorn.

"Did you know our fathers were political rivals?"

Madara finally tore his attention away from the snack. "I wasn't certain, but you look a lot like Butsuma Senju."

"So they don't mind you hanging out with me?"

"Oh, they do mind! They don't know I'm out. I got Izuna to cover for me."

Hashirama made a mental note to thank Madara's brother. "You don't mind, right?"

"Do you?"

"No!"

"Then… eat your popcorn and play the movie."

* * *

Hashirama plopped down onto a park bench, panting. Madara halted besides him, equally out of breath.

"Ha! I won!" Hashirama boasted.

"That's cause you faked spraining your ankle! You jerk!" Madara pushed him off the bench.

"Hey, did you read the news? Another whistleblower got thrown into jail. For 10 years."

Madara sighed. "Heh! He didn't go about it the right way, he dug up some old case that no one cared about. Also, he had no political immunity and no financial backing. When we start a party, we need to avoid making such mistakes."

Hashirama didn't like how Madara blatantly disapproved of the man, but he let it slide, "So, what do we need to do?"

"We need to make big names for ourselves before we get caught up. Plus, our ideals must be made well known. People need to be aware of us and what we stand for. First of all, we need to get tons of money, somehow."

"That makes sense, I don't money is our primary focus though. Our primary focus should be contributing to charities and creating a good public image."

"Hmph. I am not a people person."

"Haha, that's true!", Hashirama received a whack on his head for that, "I'll be the diplomat, you be my ATM? Manage all the money matters and resource matters and all that nonsense!"

"Deal. Hey, since you'll be the image of the party… you know what else I should manage?"

"What?"

"Your wardrobe."


	4. Aftermath

Aftermath- After the death of their brothers, things don't look good for Hashirama and Madara's friendship. LONG CHAPTER! (After this, some happy chapters... and maybe M rated stuff.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

* * *

"How long were you planning to keep this from us?" Tajima demanded. Izuna had just woken up, he was sitting up on the hospital bed looking dazed.

"I didn't think you needed to know-" Madara tried to speak up but was immediately cut off. He had been mortified when he saw Izuna spit out blood, he didn't even consider calling his parents then. Thankfully, Izuna had just bitten his tongue slightly on impact and it wasn't internal bleeding. However, when he hit the wall, he did sprain his wrist. If it had any more severe an injury, Madara was sure he would have passed out.

"I just found out three of my sons are dead, and you think when another gets injured in a fight I don't need to know?!" Madara had never seen his father this mad. Then again, it was hard to not be emotional in such cases.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I handled everything fine, didn't I? I brought Izuna to the best hospital, I saw to it that he was attended to immediately by a good doctor and I sorted out all the payments!"

"Nii-san is right, I am fine."

Their mother just entered. Her eyes were red and swollen. "Leave them alone, Tajima. Madara probably just panicked. A few more hours and you'll be discharged, Izuna. Do you want anything to eat? Nothing to heavy..."

"Anything is fine-" Izuna barely started before his father interrupted again.

"Ok, don't change the topic. Madara, I'll not hold this against you, you probably feel terrible now and you weren't thinking straight. Izuna is safe, thank you for looking after him. Next time, inform us the second something like this happens. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Now, will you tell me who did this?" he looked at his elder son, then at his younger son. Izuna fidgeted with the blanket, avoiding his father's gaze. Madara caught his eye and sighed.

"Tobirama kicked him." Madara confessed finally.

"Tobirama Senju? The younger brother of that guy you hang out with?" his mother frowned.

"Bastard..." Tajima abruptly turned on his heel and left the ward.

"Dad! No!" Madara yelled.

"Madara, I hope you understand that you can never meet Hashirama Senju again. Even if the accident-", her voice choked a little, "-was not Butsuma Senju's fault, Tobirama is definitely to blame for what he did to Izuna."

"Yes mom, don't worry, I'll never meet Hashirama again."

"Sorry, sweetie-", she kissed Madara on the forehead, "-I'll get some nice warm food for you now." The ward door closed after her, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Nii-san, I'm sorry. Hashirama and you were really close, weren't you? I shouldn't have said what I said. I was just very..." Izuna trailed off when Madara cupped his face in his hand.

"No, it's my fault, Izuna. I shouldn't have associated with that family."

Izuna looked confused, "Good, they can't help us in any way."

* * *

A few hours later, when Izuna was discharged and handed a box of tablets and syrups, Tajima returned with the car.

"What took you so long?" his wife enquired angrily.

Tajima didn't reply till they had put a suitable distance between themselves and the hospital. He then took a deep breath, "Boys?"

"Yes?" they replied in chorus.

"I sort of had an argument with your school board. I don't think it's a good idea for you to continue at the same school. I think your mother shares my opinion.", he looked at his wife who nodded in consent. "I know it's hard for you to shift mid-term, but I spoke to your previous school and they said that they'd be glad to accept you. Both of you have done exceptionally well in your academics, so I don't think you'll have any problems in maintaining grades. We'll also have to move back to our old house... What do you think?"

Izuna shrugged his shoulders, "Fine by me. Nii-san?"

Madara considered it for a moment, the car was engulfed by silence, leaving for another city would surely help him forget Hashirama. Did he want to forget to Hashirama? That was another question entirely. He noticed Izuna and his mother cast expectant looks at him. His father was probably doing the same via the rear view mirror. "Fine. I'll pack for Izuna too." he nodded towards Izuna's bandaged wrist.

* * *

His mother had been staring at that album for hours, flipping pages back and forth. After some time Hashirama couldn't bare to look at the pictures any more. His father returned home sporting a black eye. Evidently, Izuna wasn't the only one who held Butsuma Senju responsible for the accident in some way. He entered angrily, scolded Hashirama for crying and was interrupted by a phone call.

"How dare you!... You filthy swine!... I will not apologize for what my son did!... Well he deserved it!" Butsuma hit the 'End Call' button so forcefully, Hashirama thought his thumb would pass through the phone. "Hashirama, did Tobirama kick that Uchiha kid?"

"Yes-"

"Good." he dialled another number before storming out of the house again.

Hashirama felt dread fill him. In fact it started the moment he saw Izuna cough up blood, Tobirama's kick couldn't have ruptured any organs, could it? How awful would Madara feel right now? How awful would Tobirama feel if something did happen to Izuna?

He quickly prepared some food for his mother and Tobirama. He deposited one plate near his mother's arm and took the other one upstairs.

"Tobirama? I am coming in..." he nudged the door open and poked his head in.

Tobirama shoved his cell phone into his pocket and looked at him. "Anija?"

"Here, you didn't eat anything after breakfast did you?" he placed the food on the wooden desk. There was a text book open on the table, apart from that there was nothing to betray what Tobirama had been doing prior to Hashirama's arrival. Had the younger Senju even shed a tear? Who was he texting? Was he worried about Izuna? "You know, you can cry if you want to, it alright I won't tell Dad."

"I don't feel like crying, Anija."

"Why? Surely this is worth crying over."

"Crying won't bring them back. Nothing brings the dead back."

Uncomfortable silence fell over the brothers. "If there's anything you need, anything at all, I'm here. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do. I am here for you too." Tobirama put his hand on Hashirama's shoulder. Red eyes meeting brown teary ones.

"Thank you. I'll just go for a walk. Mom is downstairs, Dad went out. I don't know when he'll be back."

* * *

Hashirama raced to the hospital on his bicycle. It was obvious where Madara would have taken Izuna. This hospital was the nearest to their school and also the one of the best in the city.

"Izuna Uchiha? Is he alright?"

The lady at the reception frowned at him. "Are you the boy who called before? I told you, we don't disclose any details to people other than family."

"No, but-" The lady shook her head. Hashirama gave up and left the counter, there were others in the queue behind him. He didn't want to hold them up. He dialled Madara's number again. It was switched off. He gingerly walked around the hospital, making sure not to go somewhere he wasn't supposed to or obstruct something. Suddenly, a small nurse with a neat hair bun and a blue clipboard hurried out of a room, nearly knocking Hashirama over.

He noticed the paper on the clipboard had a picture that certainly resembled an Uchiha. "Ma'am, sorry to bother you, but is Izuna Uchiha alright?" Is Madara alright?

The flustered nurse tilted her clipboard and glared up at him. "I can't tell you anything, wait here for an hour, he'll be discharged by then. However, I don't think you should be disturbing him today."

Hashirama let out a breath he had been holding for quite a while. If Izuna was getting discharged today then he probably would was not in a very bad state.

* * *

Neither Izuna nor him could fall asleep that night. Madara realised that since there were only four members in the house, they didn't need to shared a bedroom. However, Madara didn't feel like being in a different bedroom. He wanted to be as close to Izuna as possible. So he got up and sat on Izuna's bed, careful not to brush against his bruised wrist.

"Everything alright, Nii-san?"

"Yeah" He stroked Izuna's back slowly, feeling the bony bumps of his spine.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure"

Izuna pulled out a dusty Snake & Ladder board. 5 wooden pieces came with it. 4 were red, blue, green and yellow. They were the original pieces that came with the board. The fifth one had been carved by their father and later their mother used her pink nail polish to paint it. Madara always took that piece as his younger brothers didn't like it much. "You don't have to play with that piece today." Izuna offered him the blue piece, it was Madara's favourite colour after all.

"No, it's fine. I'll defeat you like I always did with this piece." Madara grinned.

"We'll see. Just don't start calculating the probability of things." Izuna laughed as he tossed the dice.

* * *

For the next two nights, Izuna slept in Madara's arms. His wrist carefully set so that it would not get hurt. A buzzing sound woke them up. It wasn't late, only 10PM, but they had been packing all day. Also, tomorrow was their brothers' funeral, necessary arrangements had to be made for that as well.

Izuna identified the source as Madara's cellphone. His jaw clenched the moment he saw the caller ID. "It's Hashirama Senju."

Madara turned on to his side, his back towards the phone. "Block him."

* * *

School had been cancelled for a week, unsurprisingly. Hashirama had, actually, expected the school to close down permanently. However, it was an old school with an old and decadent but somehow influential board; it weathered this whole incident.

Itama's and Kawarama's funeral had come and gone. Hashirama cried, vomited and felt miserable in general.

When he entered his classroom, he scanned it for Madara. Madara had never missed a day of school. He had great immunity and hence didn't fall sick, no other reason had been sufficient to make Madara miss class. Izuna wasn't there either, though that was reasonable. After the last period concluded, Hashirama made his way to the Uchiha residence. He knew Madara's address, however he had never seen the house.

Madara's house was austere and simple; a few simple, utilitarian plants were in the garden- no bright flowers. Hashirama rang their doorbell, the door was answered- much to Hashirama's relief- by Izuna. He was certain that Madara's parents would slam the door on his face before he could complete his sentence. If Madara answered the door, he was pretty sure he'd not know what to say. Izuna answering was his best bet. The younger Uchiha didn't hate him as vehemently as his parents did, though he undoubtedly did hate him. Further, Hashirama would be able to gauge the situation and hopefully formulate something coherent to tell Madara.

"You?", had Izuna been expecting someone else? Hashirama studied the house, something was definitely off, it wasn't just austere and minimalistic- it was barren. There were a few cardboard boxes stacked in one corner. A few chairs had been wrapped up in bubble wrap.

"Um... Hi, Izuna. How are you feeling? What's going on-"

"Leave." his voice was dripping with venom.

"I just want to see Madara. Listen, why is your house-"

"Madara doesn't want to see you. Now go."

"Izuna, it'll only take a minute."

"I said-"

Behind them, a truck pulled up, 'Packers and Movers' was painted on the side. Hashirama felt his stomach sink, was Madara moving away?

"Izuna?" Hashirama nearly jumped when he heard Madara's voice, Izuna scowled. "Izuna, has the truck arrived? Who are you talking- Oh..." Madara stopped abruptly at the door, "Izuna, could you please talk to those guys?"

"K, Nii-san." Izuna reluctantly slid past Hashirama towards the truck.

"What is it, Hashirama?"

"Madara, you didn't come to class today- and you haven't answered any of my calls- and... and are you moving?" Well, that was coherent enough.

"I blocked your number, and yes, I am moving."

Hashirama didn't know which part hurt worse, but he felt like he had been stabbed through the heart with a really cold blade. "You can't do that!"

"It's almost done." Madara gestured at the barren house, "Tomorrow this house is no longer my family's."

"But, we had so much fun together! We were the perfect team! What about our dreams, Madara? You can't abandon those!"

"We did have fun, I won't deny that, but the dreams were silly childish ones- they'll never work. I am sorry, Hashirama, I wouldn't have wanted it to end like this, it's unfortunate."

Izuna re-entered the house followed by people who helped carry the remaining items into the truck.

"Goodbye, Hashirama Senju."


	5. A Decade Later

A Decade Later: Hashirama and Madara are 26 here. Hashirama misses Madara, he finds an opportunity to meet him again. Humour, adult themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character.

Note on everyone's professions:  
Hashirama- Manages a chain of charitable hospitals  
Madara- a money manager  
Izuna- has a tech start up  
Tobirama- university researcher

* * *

Every day, since then, Hashirama had dedicated at least 10 minutes to stalking Madara via various social media. That, or making himself more stalkable- just in case Madara ever felt like stalking him.

Madara was, Hashirama decided, not a social person; he only had a LinkedIn page and a Facebook page, his company had an additional profile on Twitter. The most updated profile he had so far was his LinkedIn page, how ever that did not usually betray anything about one's sex life. His Facebook page was rather abandoned and bland, it had a few pictures of him with random clients (all had been investigated thoroughly by Hashirama, of course, none of them were potential threats) and some old photos of his graduation. Madara never commented on anything, he never shared anything, he didn't even like anything.

What was even more frustrating was that in all his photos, Madara was wearing extremely concealing clothes. Madara made few appearances in the news, he had quite a name for an entreprenuer so young. In one particular article- Madara's suit was unbuttoned, so was the top button of his shirt, his cuffs had fallen back a little, exposing what was- to Hashirama- the sexiest wrists ever. This image was stuck to the inside of Hashirama's closet.

It wasn't that Hashirama had remained sexless till now, he was a very 'horny' individual who found it hard to go a month without sex. He had several partners, in ten years- male and female- mostly, just for the sake of physical satisfaction. However, there had been one person who meant a little more than the rest, for a while Hashirama even forgot his obsession with Madara... but it didn't last.

Hashirama was about to conclude his 10-Minute-Madara-Surverying-Project, when he read something on his Twitter stream. Izuna's data warehousing company would be attending a conference in a nearby city. It was a conference on the importance of powerful data analysis tools in the medical field. Wait- he managed a hospital, didn't he? That was most certainly medical-ish? Wouldn't it be in the best interest of his hospital if he got some powerful data analysis tools (what are those, by the way?).

Hashirama immediately called Toka, his cousin who was currently responsible for helping him run things at the hospital. "Hey, Toka!"

"Hello, what's wrong?"

"Nothing- I don't always call you when something is wrong? Do I?"

Toka sighed.

"Ok, ok... Listen, there's this conference I really need to attend. I'll be away for 3 days. Do you think you can manage the hospital?"

"What conference?"

"Something on medical data-something..."

"We already have a very good medical data-something, Hashirama. Maybe we should send someone who actually knows something about medical data-somethings, like a doctor, we have plenty of them at the hospital, you know..."

"No! We can't disturb the doctors! You never know when there will be an emergency... Anyway, I'm not that stupid, I'll read up on it- and it's more of a comps thing that a medical thing, really."

"You're no comps guy either-"

"Toka!"

"Fine, fine... I'll manage things, you attend your conference. You haven't had a vacation in a while anyway."

"Thank you Toka! I owe you-" Toka hung up. Hashirama smiled, he had a few other things to arrange... Maybe if this all went well, he could finally see Madara again.


	6. Conference and Confluence

Conference and Confluence: Day-1 of the Conference. Will Hashirama get to meet Madara? Longish. Adult themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

* * *

Hashirama hadn't been to many conferences, none that weren't closely aligned to his field. So, despite having gone over a few related articles, he was a little nervous when he signed up for the conference. Being the manager of a few charitable hospital did have it's perks, no one questioned him much.

"You're Mr. Hashirama Senju?" his taxi driver queried.

"Yes! You know me?"

"Of course! My uncle got his cataract removed at your hospital, really clean and efficient- and inexpensive of course!"

"That means a lot to us, thank you!"

"You know, there were these guys- they weren't from here- but I heard that they want to do something very much like your hospital."

"It's nice to know that we have inspired others. I hope I get a chance to meet them."

"Yes- oh, but you know? They were saying how hard it is to operate at low costs... How do you manage it, Mr. Senju?"

"Well, we're just lucky with funds, you know. All the thanks goes to our sponsors!" Hashirama stated brightly, actually the hospital was facing a lot of trouble, most of Hashirama's time went in managing the money they had and procuring new sponsors. Fortunately, many of the doctors Hashirama managed to find were selfless beings who didn't mind being paid less than they would earn at other private hospitals, if they got a chance to contribute. However, Hashirama didn't want to test their selflessness, which reminded him why finding Madara was not merely about his romantic gratification.

The pot-holed road ended, signalling the taxi's proximity to a richer locale. Soon, they arrived at the hotel that would host the conference. Hashirama generously tipped the taxi driver before ascending the steps to the hotel. The guard at the door had an elaborate turban on his head, he pulled out a list, "Could you please give me your name, sir?".

"Hashirama Senju" he held out his driving license.

The guard's eyes widened, "The Angel Doctor?".

Hashirama laughed, "I am not really a doctor. I just manage the hospital. I do know a little about medicine, though not enough for me to trust myself with healing others."

When Hashirama entered the hall, he scanned it as he used to scan his classroom years ago, hunting for Madara. He didn't find either Madara or Izuna, so he sighed and sat down somewhere inconspicuous. The conference started and representatives from different companies put up various presentations. A few things caught his interest and he took note of it so that he could discuss it with the hospital staff later.

Then, Izuna's company name was announced, Hashirama stiffened in his chair, heart pounding. The chance of Madara being there was slim, but worth the risk, most probably Izuna or one of Izuna's colleagues would handle the conference since it was their area of expertise. Madara might tag along to try get some clients to give him money to invest, but that wasn't likely. A ponytailed youth, Izuna- Hashirama realised a moment later, along with some unknown girl took the stage. Hashirama felt his heart shatter, still, he could talk always talk to Izuna. Things couldn't get any worse anyway.

Though Izuna's product seemed much more impressive, Hashirama barely took down any notes, he was a little too depressed. There was no point taking down the company numbers, the lines were always manned by heartless women with extremely robotic voices. He'd meet Izuna- for business atleast- even if Izuna hated him, he wouldn't ignore a potential client.

"-on an unrelated note, my brother, Madara Uchiha will be here too, if any of you require a system for business or financial data analysis, you can talk to him. In case any of you own medical institutes with large capital, or something..." Izuna awkwardly trailed off, uncertain if he should be marketing Madara in such a conference.

What? Hashirama nearly flew out his seat, much to the discomfort of his neighbours. Madara was here? Where? Hashirama's eyes thirstily passed over the room again and again. He had seen Madara in recent pictures, he had longer-still spiky- hair and prominent eye bags, he shouldn't be hard to miss.

Slowly, a figure emerged from the shadows and gracefully raised a hand, exposing a little of that oh-so-sexy pale wrist. Madara didn't climb on to the platform, but quickly retreated back into the shadows with his brother while another company approached.

After all companies scheduled for that day finished their presentations, dinner was served. No one focussed on dinner, which was sad, because the food looked quite tasty. Izuna was swarmed by clients, Madara too was encircled by many people despite the fact that it wasn't a conference for his service. Clearly money making strategies were attractive in any field.

Hashirama made his was through the crowd to where Madara was standing. Madara had his back towards a wall, he never liked anyone standing behind him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha, I own a hospital and I was wondering if you could help us manage our funds? This is my business card..." Hashirama handed his card over the shoulder of some other prospective client. His heart was hammering so hard against his ribs. This was it.

Madara coolly snapped the card out of his tanned hand without looking at Hashirama. "Sure, send me the details of how much-", Madara froze when he read the card. Mechanically his head turned to look Hashirama in the eye. Madara's ebony eyes were impossibly wide, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Excuse me, I'll be right back, you have my business card? Good-", with that Madara slid out of the cluster of people and rushed out of the hall, Hashirama in close pursuit. The guard at the door was about to apprehend him, "Hashirama Senju?".

"Yes!" Hashirama responded cheerily after ducking the guard's outstretched arm.

The Uchiha paused for a moment at the lift, calculating whether he'd be able to escape. He evidently realised he wouldn't and bolted up the stairs.

"Wait, Madara! I just want to talk to you!" Hashirama propelled himself by grabbing the railings. Just when he wondered how many flights Madara intended to climb, the paler man made an abrupt turn into a corridor and ran a few meters before stopping in front of a door.

Madara's hands dove into his pockets and he retrieved an RFID key card, after fumbling with it for a few seconds, the device unlocked the entrance. Madara was about to slam the door in Hashirama's face, once he got inside his room, but Hashirama ran into the door with full force. The impact knocked Madara to the ground and Hashirama tripped over his foot, had he not brought out his hands fast enough, his face would have smashed into Madara's.

The door shut behind them, leaving the two men alone in a unlit room (Madara hadn't got a chance to put his key card in the slot, so there was no power), in this very- intimate- position Hashirama realised this and his body began reacting inappropriately. So, he jumped to his feet and held out his hand for Madara, but it was ungraciously swatted away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Madara put the key card into the slot. Light flooded the room.

Bathed in soft light and slightly flushed, Madara looked much more desirable than he did in Hashirama's fantasies. It had been so long. He drew a sharp breath, trying to focus his mind. "Madara, I tried so hard to contact you- phone, email, Facebook- everything! I even wanted to meet you before, but you keep traveling randomly… I missed you Madara, I missed you so much!"

Hashirama took a step forward, Madara took half a step backwards; but Hashirama had made up his mind- he'd resolve this now, he'd come so far. He caught his childhood crush in his arms, pulling him closer.

After a while of painful silence, Madara mumbled softly, "I- I missed you too, Hashirama." Madara hesitantly returned the embrace too.

"Then why didn't you reply?", Madara's reply made him a little irritated- and happy, of course.

"I didn't want to meet you again. I wasn't supposed to meet you again."

"For something I didn't do-"

"For something your family did!"

"Ok, listen, let's settle this once and for all! My father is really not at fault, the decision was made by the school board collectively. And Tobirama- yes, he kicked Izuna- but he was really distressed and it was a long time ago! Izuna was discharged in a day-"

Madara frowned and interrupted him, "How do you know that?"

In his excited state, Hashirama forgot how he sneaked into the hospital to check if Izuna was alright. "I- kind of visited the hospital, that day- I was really worried and you weren't answering your phone!"

"Hn, it does seem trivial, since it all happened so long ago-"

"Nii-san! Are you OK? Is someone in the room?" Izuna was outside the door, knocking. "The guard said someone chased you up…"

Hashirama sighed in relief, the guard conveniently left out the Hashirama's name, for whose sake he did that didn't matter.

"I'm fine! No, I'm on the phone." Madara bluffed, clamping his hand on Hashirama's mouth. "Where are the clients?"

"Still down, waiting. Are you coming down?"

"Yes, I'll be down in five minutes, just show them some performance statistics till then."

"OK…" Izuna's sounded uncertain but after the sound of his retreating footsteps, Madara dropped his hand from Hashirama's mouth. He also realised how they were still holding each other and pushed himself away from the reach of tanned arms.

"I don't know, Hashirama. I will see the details of your funds, if I can manage it, I'll do it. As for our dream…"

Hashirama felt some warmth bloom in his chest, Madara still remembered their dream! "Alright, let's at least be friends. Let's at least talk somewhat regularly? We can see where things go from there."

"Hn. Fine, give me your number." Madara held out his phone, it was surprising plain, one would think that having a tech savvy younger brother and a large income were sufficient conditions to warrant a fancy phone. However, on closer inspection, Hashirama noticed that Madara wore rather inexpensive clothes from some small brand and even the room he stayed in was the least expensive room in the hotel.

To Hashirama's shock, he noticed another single bed, presumably Izuna's. He'd have to change his plans, which originally were making love to Madara in this room. As much as he wanted to do the same, he didn't need Izuna's presence.

After typing his number out, Hashirama saved it and returned the phone, Madara raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing. " 'Hashi' ? Wow, you have lost it... All those years in hospitals!"

"You'll call me right?"

He clapped a hand on Hashirama's back and pushed him out of the hotel room. "I will", with that and the most seductive smirk, Madara left Hashirama alone in the corridor.


	7. The Sofa

The Sofa- Day 2 of the Conference. Slight M rated content.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

* * *

After Madara departed to meet Izuna and their clients, Hashirama re-entered the hall. A few people, ones who had probably been there when he chased Madara, gave him weird looks and shuffled away. He couldn't find either of the Uchiha brothers in the sea of people. So he collect a few business cards, a few peas kebabs and left for his hotel.

Once the door was opened and all the bits of paper collected were set on the small teak table, Hashirama proceeded to summarise things for Toka and others at the hospital. Izuna's option was the best in terms of quality, a little costlier than the others; however- by the end of the conference- Hashirama was sure that he could lower the price, one way or another. He smirked, the outcomes he expected had been rather extreme- either Madara wouldn't even be at the conference or they would end up having steamy sex against the wall the moment the met (after they weren't in public view, obviously). Well he had met Madara, his bones hadn't been dislocated and if he was lucky, Madara might even call him, that was- not too bad, right? Just the feel of Madara's skin against his- after so many years- was enough to make this Senju euphoric.

He picked up his phone, certifying that he hadn't received any messages or calls, and proceeded to call Toka. Once she confirmed that he hospital was still standing (and hadn't been decimated by some dinosaur, why did she even say that?) he called Tobirama.

"Hey, bro! How was your day?"

"The usual. Did you meet Madara?"

"Well, I- wait! How did you know?" Hashirama hadn't made his motives known to his brother, all his motives- that is.

"I just did an internet search. Really, how stupid do you think I am?"

"So, it's ok?"

"What's ok?"

"If I meet Madara?"

"You're a 26 year old man. I don't make decisions for you. However, I will make you see sense- why resuming this friendship is not optimal."

"Oh don't worry your fluffy head, I don't intend to resume our friendship." That wasn't an entire lie.

"My head isn't fluffy, Anija. Then why are you meeting him?"

"For business!"

"Sure... Well, then, good luck with that. Good night, Anija."

"Good night, Fluffy!" Hashirama was pretty sure his brother hung up before he heard the nickname, why did everyone hang up on him?

* * *

It was past midnight, but his phone hadn't made a single ring. Slightly saddened, Hashirama turned off the light and lay down in his bed, his phone right next to him on his pillow. Despite his turbulent thoughts, he fell asleep soon, conferences and chasing Uchihas was rather tiring.

At 2:30 AM, a buzzing sound awoke Hashirama from his slumber; cursing, Hashirama reached for his phone to see a message from some unknown number. Hashirama was about to delete it before he realised who it might be from. Cursing even louder, he shot up, fully awake.

 _Good night, Hashi._

Hashirama blushed furiously. _Madara?_

 _Who else, idiot?_

Madara was probably not used to messaging people who didn't have his number stored. _What are you doing up so late? You have to attend the conference early tomorrow_

 _I always sleep this late._

 _That explains the eyebags :P_

 _Still looks better than your face._ Hashirama could almost hear the 'Hn' Madara would have appended if he actually spoke that line.

 _I dont disagree :)_ He felt like adding a 'you're gorgeous' but decided against that.

 _Haha, thank you. I apologise if my message woke you up. Good night, see you tomorrow._

 _Good night Madara :)_ Hashirama felt a little disappointed, he wanted to chat (flirt) with Madara a little longer. He saved Madara's number. The sight of that name in his inbox made him squeal and bury his face in the soft pillow. He looked at the pillow and the rest of his room, tidying up was necessary, he felt.

* * *

The next day Hashirama took a seat from where he could stare at Madara. Since the younger Uchiha was seated right next to his brother, Hashirama had to duck every time Izuna turned his way- which thankfully wasn't too frequent.

After the conference convened for that day, Hashirama quickly pulled out his phone and texted Madara. _Wait, don't go up yet._

Madara who was about to follow Izuna out stopped, pulled out his phone and signalled Izuna to carry on. The latter's brow pulled into a deep frown and he jerked his head in a questioning manner, however, he left after some reassurance.

The black haired man then made his way through the chairs to where Hashirama was seated.

"Hey. You asked me to wait?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we could just chat? We have a lot of catching up to do, right?"

"Hn. Where do you want to go? The lounge here? I think Izuna will come down soon though."

"He's got a date?" Hashirama was hoping that there was something to distract the nosy little brother.

Madara laughed, "Oh no no! Just clients- they invited him for a game of pool."

"I see, actually I was hoping we could go back to my hotel? Sort of -like- a sleepover?" Hashirama trailed off at the last bit, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, we have so much to talk about, I don't think the lounge is open so late... Plus, you're going back home after tomorrow's session, aren't you?"

Madara confirmed that he was, "Should I get something? Where will I stay in your room?"

"Don't worry! I've taken care of everything. My room has a lovely couch."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, you'll be sleeping on it." Madara gave him another of _those_ smirks and walked towards the taxi stand.

* * *

"That's how he got those three red marks on his face?" Madara guffawed, "Oh, I must tell Izuna! I would have never guessed!"

"Yes! Did I tell you the story of my bonsai collection?"

"Yes, twice..."

"No, no! This is another one! See, my neighbour's dog dug up my precious ficus bonsai-"

"-And you dyed the dog's hair pink, it's the same story." Madara gave him a playful glare.

Hashirama was pretty sure they were drunk by then. Some soft voices emanated from the TV, but they had ignored that a long time ago. The sofa had now been shifted so that it faced the window from which they got a good view of the city's (hazy) skyline. They both leaned on opposite arms of the sofa, legs folded and arms touching on the back of the sofa. It was past midnight, Hashirama had made his phone call to Toka and sent Tobirama a message fearing the white haired man would detect Madara's presence if he called. Madara had a heated conversation with Izuna, but finally managed to convince him he had been dragged away by a prospective customer, for a round of drinks and business negotiations, to a far off hotel- and that he was staying there as he was too tired and drunk to come back. Izuna obviously insisted that he'd personally come and collect Madara, but Madara pretended to be irritated by Izuna's lack of faith in his older brother's ability to maintain himself- that did the trick.

Madara got up and placed his half-filled wine glass on the window sill. "Hey, do you have any clothes I could wear? You rushed me out of there before I could get my own and I don't want to sleep my shirt."

'Would Hashirama not want to see Madara in his clothes?', was the real question- and that wasn't a question. "Sure, one second."

Hashirama darted over to his suitcase and flipped it open. He handed Madara a soft navy blue pyjama set. Madara accepted it and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Was he going to undress here? Hashirama fretted, in front of him- and the whole city, since the curtains had been pulled back... However, further disrobing took place in the confines of the washroom.

When Madara emerged, Hashirama thanked all factors that contributed to him packing that particular piece of clothing. The colour nicely contrasted Madara's creamy complexion and his bluish black hair. It also had a wide neck that exposed the collar bones; the sleeves also were not full, so Hashirama could drink in the sight of Madara's wrists. (At this point, Hashirama was certain he had a slight fetish for wrists)

The freshly dressed man dropped down on the couch and picked up his glass, evidently oblivious to the stares he got from his companion. The conversation resumed, though Hashirama was hardly paying attention to anything being said- by himself or his friend.

"Remind me-" Madara started, drunkenly swirling the liquid in his glass, "-to pay you for this wine."

"Oh, don't bother about it."

"And why the hell not?"

Hashirama shrugged, "I don't know."

"Haha, is this like a date?"

"Yes-" Hashirama clamped his mouth when he realise what he just agreed to, "- I guess, not really...". His cheeks were surely red.

"Well, then..." Madara frowned as if deep in thought, he then downed the remainder of his drink and drew himself to his full height. "I'd suggest that, instead of paying for my wine and these delicious chocolates-" he proceeded to pick one off the tray and pop it into his mouth, sucking the molten remnants off- an action that made Hashirama shudder, "- you do something a little more fitting for a date."

Hashirama couldn't believe this was happening, he must be hallucinating, "Like what?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know! Tell me this, Hashirama Senju-" Madara leaned down, one hand firmly fixed on the sofa back next to Hashirama's head, the other grabbing the collar of Hashirama's shirt. "-were all those relationship updates on Facebook just to get my attention, or do you have any experience at all?"

The haze from Hashirama's brain cleared, but his heart was literally about to jump out of his chest, so Madara had been following his Facebook page? He smirked and looked into Madara's beautiful eyes, "I can assure you that both statements-", he wove his arms behind Madara's back and pulled him onto his lap, "-are absolutely true."

Then he did something he had wanted to do for almost a dozen years- he pressed his lips against Madara's, desperately sucking his lips. Madara gasped in response, which only prompted Hashirama to let his tongue slide past abused lips. When Madara realised what just happened, he pushed back with his tongue, delighting the Senju. After they depleted all the oxygen in their blood stream, Madara pulled back, but pressed his forehead against chocolate coloured hair. Panting, they both laughed uncertainly, "First time?" Hashirama asked.

"Yes."

"Might as well be my first time." Hashirama stated, for the moment, it was true. He abruptly pushed Madara off his lap and then flat on the sofa. "You'd better hope this is comfortable enough."


	8. Bliss

Bliss: Continued from 'The Sofa'. **WARNING- M rated content, male x male, NSFW.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Note: Yaay, reviews! *happy squeal* Thank you so much! Please continue... Criticism will be appreciated. Forgive my grammar, it was never my forte and to make things worse I get so carried away that my brain and hands don't sync. :/ If the plot becomes too messed up, please tell me... I'll clarify. :) Without further ado-

* * *

All his fantasies put together couldn't hold a candle to reality. Before him lay _the_ Madara Uchiha, ink black hair splayed on the off-white couch, lips slightly parted in an oh-so-tempting manner, flushed skin catching the moonlight and alluring eyes wide with surprise. Hands reached up to hold Hashirama's face, but they were arrested just in time. He kissed the inside of one wrist, letting his teeth grate lightly against sheathed bones; on the other wrist, he delicately traced circles- caressing every tiny contour. He could feel Madara's pulse hitch, mirroring his own probably.

Madara pulled his hands back only to rest them on Hashirama's hips, slowly collecting fabric as they ghosted up along bronzed skin. Hashirama held his breath until his shirt was safely out of the way, not to be outdone, he tried to yank that damn blue shirt off Madara. Realising the difficulty Hashirama was facing, Madara sat up- however Hashirama had already half ripped the shirt.

"That was your shirt-"

"Doesn't matter!" Hashirama pushed Madara back, attacking his muscled neck.

"But the curtains?" Madara tried to force Hashirama off but gravity was against him too.

"Let them see!" He wanted the whole world to know who Madara belonged to. Hashirama didn't mean to be this aggressive, but he was hardly in his senses. He sunk his teeth back into the tense chords and was rewarded with a ragged gasp. Fingers grabbed his silky hair and he could feel hot moist air hit his collarbone.

When Hashirama was about to transfer the assault to some other location, Madara pushed him up slightly and smirked.

"Admiring something?"

"Mmm...", the raven's fingers and lustful gaze glided over Hashirama's chest and stomach.

"You're just as magnificent."

"When did I say you were magnificent?"

"You will, soon..." he kissed Madara again while he allowed one hand to move down the chiseled chest underneath him... lower and lower. When his fingers slid beneath elastic, he broke the kiss and let his damp lips and long hair follow the path his hand just did.

"Hashirama! Wha-", a tremor passed through Madara when the lips reached his groin and grazed over the clothed bump. Hashirama straightened himself, desire glazing his brown eyes, he hooked his other hand in the waistband and tugged till Madara lay completely exposed. After contemplating his work, Hashirama stood up and disrobed himself, doubling the heap of forgotten clothes. He didn't let himself be stared at for long, he swept out of view- only to return with an assortment of small flat square packets. He tossed one to Madara and waited till they were both prepared.

He nudged Madara's legs apart.

"Is that all?", Madara grunted, raising himself on his elbows and spread his legs as wide apart as the sofa would permit, "That's better".

With oil from a tiny bottle, Hashirama coated tanned fingers. His heart was in his mouth, for how long had he dreamt of doing this? He couldn't afford to go wrong, that was certain. His head angled to look at the shorter man- who, he realised, was just as nervous.

Kissing a Madara's knee briefly, he slowing pushed a finger in. Madara shifted slightly, so the Senju kissed him again on his knee before gradually inserting the other three fingers- this time the discomfort was pronounced with a sharp hiss. Fingers were pulled out and Hashirama placed his hands on Madara's hips while their eyes locked.

"Madara..."

Hashirama penetrated with deliberation, Madara was unbelievably tight. Watching his lover's chin tilted toward the ceiling in a moan, Hashirama thought he'd faint from sheer pleasure. He pulled out and rammed in again... and again. He bent over, their chests parallel till Madara arched and clutched his back and forcing him deeper in. Soon, there was hardly any separation between their bodies; stomach against stomach, limb entwined with limb- and the friction made the air hot and heavy.

"Hashirama... I..." Madara pleaded.

"Yes, yes... come."

Madara shouted something unintelligible into a broad shoulder, as he peaked. A short while later, Hashirama reached his climax too, screaming the name of the one who plagued his thoughts for years. Completely fatigued, he slid out, only to fall off the couch and onto the floor.

"I love you, Madara." Surely, this was all in his mind, he didn't actually make love to Madara Uchiha, right? His arms weren't still entangled with that of his old friend... who now stood over him- breathtakingly like a marble statue- and tenderly carried him to the bed. No, it was a dream... A dream where Madara set him down and lay besides him. A dream where Madara leaned over and breathed, "And how could I not love a magnificent thing like you, Hashirama?"

A blissful dream from which he'd never want to wake up.


	9. Agreement

Agreement: Last day of the Conference, can Hashirama convince Madara to make this a lasting relationship?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Note: Sooo, how did you like the last chapter? First time I'm writing something like that... pleeeeease review! :)

* * *

Hashirama woke up to a loud thud, the noise seemed amplified thanks to his aching head. He turned to identifying the source of the disturbance.

"Sorry, sorry! I am so sorry, Izuna... I'll be there as soon as I can, I swear! No, I am fine... really, I just woke up late. No! Stay there- don't come- someone needs to talk to them-" Madara picked up the brush (Hashirama's) he dropped and resumed violently combing his hair, which surprisingly didn't yank out half of it out. He then proceeded to conceal- attempt to, rather- the bite mark on his neck.

After getting over the initial shock, Hashirama was elated to know that last night was very real; however, his joy didn't last long. It was five minutes past ten, considering the time it would take to reach the other hotel in this traffic, Madara would certainly miss a sizeable part of the morning session. He panicked even more, when Madara turned to the door, without even sparing him a glance.

"Wait!" Hashirama sprung out of his bed.

Madara didn't wait.

Hashirama caught the man hastening away by the arm, "I love you!". Yes, that was a perfectly reasonable thing to say.

Madara frowned and twisted his arm free, "I am late!".

Hashirama would have pursued him, but he felt a little too dizzy; he wondered how Madara managed to avoid getting a hangover. Feeling pretty miserable, he wobbled over to the couch, it bore no evidence of their passionate lovemaking. From the window, he could see Madara hail a taxi- if jumping on top of a cab's bonnet could be considered hailing, that is. Not wanting to see the car leave, he crashed on his bed, rolling over to side where Madara slept so he could absorb any Madara-molecules that had been left behind.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after he looked more presentable, Hashirama Senju returned to conference. The talks made no sense to him, they probably wouldn't have even if he hadn't missed the first half. They were serving lunch when he arrived; however, food was the last thing on his mind. He messaged and called Madara, neither got a response, Madara's spiky head wasn't visible anywhere either.

Hashirama made his way to the elevator, he remembered chasing Madara 6 stories up on the first day. He looked at himself in the mirror of the lift, readjusting his collar slightly, humming absently.

"You..."

Over his own humming and distraction, he didn't realise that he had reached the 6th floor, or that the lift door had opened... or that- standing behind him- was a young man whose eyes held nothing but pure pure fury.

* * *

"Hey- Izuna... Long time-"

"Shut up!" Izuna entered the lift and the door closed behind him. He caught the taller man by his collar and pushed him against the mirror, "You are lucky there are CCTVs in this lift, else I would have beaten you into a bloody pulp-"

"You can still get into trouble for holding me by the collar, you know?"

"Hn. This hotel's security is pathetic anyway; you were the one who chased him that day? You invited him over last night? You- You..." Izuna tightened his grip, his face was very close to Hashirama's, anger oozing out of every pore. "How dare you?! How dare you _touch_ my brother? You aren't even worth of setting your eyes on him, you filthy Senju-"

"Izuna Uchiha?!"

This time, Hashirama was aware of when they reached the ground floor- which miraculously had been selected as the destination- he was also aware of the woman who was searching for his assailant.

Izuna seemed torn between his desire to emasculate Hashirama and attend to the lady. "This isn't over, bastard." Izuna stalked away from the slumped form of Hashirama.

* * *

Hashirama walked out of the elevator as dazed as he was this morning; not long after, a buzzing sound distracted him.

 _Lounge in 10 min._

His heart fluttered, a message from Madara! His messages were so devoid of emotion, it was hard to tell if he should fear the meeting or look forward to it. He didn't wait near the lobby, he reached the lounge early and requested for some ice to hold against his head, which he hit against the mirror after Izuna pushed him. Selecting a rather secluded table, he settled down with the pack of ice and ordered two cups of coffee.

Madara appeared suddenly from the shadows, it only took him a second to spot the table.

"Hey!" Hashirama could barely keep his hands from encircling him.

"Hn." Madara ignore the greeting, distracted by the ice, "So, I guess what I am about to tell you will not come as a surprise..."

"Izuna found out?"

Madara nodded.

"How- how are you? You know..."

"Fine" Madara growled, "let's just forget about it. We were drunk-"

"No! No, please!" Hashirama nearly toppled the table over. Their waiter came with the coffee at roughly the same time, giving them a suspicious glance. "Why?" Hashirama pleaded once they were left alone.

"What do you want to remember it for? I will only interfere in our business."

"Well, we could- regular- I mean... be together? In a relationship?"

Madara looked at him like he just spoke in Latin, "What?! No one will allow it! It doesn't make sense... It'll never work out!"

"Of course it'll work out! You just let everyone control you. Izuna, your parents, your family-"

"You don't? Tobirama runs your life completely, he did then, I am sure he does now!" Madara's temper flared.

"That's only small things- what I eat, wear, drive and all! I never let him make any big decisions for me!" Well to be fair, Hashirama hadn't taken any big decisions that deviated from his brother's opinion, being with Madara would be a first.

"This isn't a big decision..."

Hashirama's jaw dropped, to him it was a question of who he would spend the rest of his life with, Madara probably didn't see it like that. "It is a _huge_ decision! Madara, It's not just about our relationship. We- we have our dream, remember? We have a country to change!"

"Idiot! You're still harping on that. That was some silly childish dream-"

"You're lying. If you thought it was a silly childish dream, why are you working towards it? Why aren't you spending your money? Why are you working so hard? What are you saving money for."

"I still- I always will want to improve the country. I just don't think I need to work with you for it."

Hashirama felt like he had been slapped, "So, you're joining the Uchiha? Like your father? They're outdated, stubborn and their views are too rigid."

Madara shrugged, "Rigidity is good sometimes."

"The Senju and Uchiha can't win, even if they work together, they simply can't garner enough votes. We need something newer and better, we can always get their experience and support... at the end of the day, we all want the same thing. Someone needs to start, I can't think of anyone more willing to than us." He gathered the courage to put his hand on Madara's back, "Come on Madara, let's end this."

Madara sipped his coffee as if Hashirama hadn't spoken, even if they were to be in a relationship, Hashirama was sure food would always hold the top spot. "How is it supposed to work, we stay in different cities that are thousands of miles away, I keep travelling, we have jobs to work on- a new party needs a lot of attention."

"It's not just us working, we'll have plenty of help- and our current work is not entirely disjoint from party work. As for the distance- frankly, Madara-" Hashirama turned his friend by the shoulder and grasped his chin, "-I've never felt as close to you as I do now. We need to have a country-wide presence, when we get enough people, we'll have branches in as many cities as possible. Someone will help me with the hospital, I can visit you...", at this point Hashirama forgot that he was talking about the party, he leaned in, closing his eyes and pulling Madara into a slow kiss.

"Did- did you like me? Back then, in school?" Hashirama asked once they parted.

"No, I just thought I would lose my virginity to some random guy I ignored for 10 years."

They chuckled softly, Hashirama laced his fingers into Madara's.

"Alright, Hashirama Senju, I agree to this absolutely crazy idea..."

"Crazy _ideas._ "

Madara gave him a puzzled look, then smirked, "Right, crazy ideas."


	10. Konoha

Konoha: So Hashirama and Madara are in a relationship! Oh, they've kinda started a political party too... but meh.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

* * *

Madara finished emptying the hotel closet when the door opened, "Hi, I packed your stuff too. And the cab will-"

"Is that supposed to placate me?" Izuna didn't look happy, "So you met that bastard again?"

"Yes", Madara folded his arms across his chest and stood up straight, "and there's something else you should know..."

"What? You're getting married?"

"Worse", the elder snorted.

"You're pregnant?"

Madara laughed, "Izuna, I think you've read enough fan fiction! No, we're starting a political party."

Izuna's phone slipped out of his hand and landed on the tiled floor. "What?!"

"Yes, did your phone crack-?"

"Wait, wait! You're joining the Uchiha, right? Like dad?"

"I changed my mind, I am starting a new party, we will get the support of the Uchiha, the Senju, any others that oppose the current government and unite them."

Izuna burst out into a maniacal laugh, "Nii-san! You've lost it! That will never work. There's a reason these parties haven't united before."

"The situation is dire now, we'll have to put aside our differences... We can't let what happened to our brothers happen to anyone else."

Izuna stopped laughing, he picked up his phone and turned on the screen, there was now a long crack running across the background picture- a photo of seven people. "So Tobirama will join the party? And other Senjus?"

"Mostly yes."

Izuna took a deep breath, "This is madness, but I won't let you walk into this trap alone... I'll join the party too."

"Izuna! Why?"

"Do you have to ask?" He walked over to his older brother and threw his arms around his neck, "I love you, Nii-san."

* * *

Tobirama's eye twitched, "You are starting a party with _Madara Uchiha_?"

"Does the fact that I slept with him not surprise you?"

"You sleep with almost everyone, Anija... Plus you've been chanting Madara's name ever since you met him."

Hashirama blushed slightly, "So you are OK with the party-"

"No, you blockhead! Of all the stupid ideas you came up with, this must be the stupidest. No one will be foolish enough to join you."

"I bet Izuna will join."

Tobirama's other eye twitched, "Izuna hates you."

"But he'll never leave Madara's side!"

"Oh yeah, that ponytailed freak, always 'Nii-san this' and 'Nii-san that'." Tobirama looked out of the window, "Apart from the including-Madara-and-the-Uchiha part, the plan is not bad... I am sure some parties will join- Sarutobi, Akimichi, Shimura even..."

Hashirama didn't want to emphasise that 'including-Madara-and-the-Uchiha' was the keystone of his plan, "If the Uchiha joins- then we'll get the Nara and the Inuzuka too! They had some ties with the Hyuuga too, right?"

"No, no- we'll approach them separately..."

"So you like it!" Hashirama smiled a 100 watt smile.

"I don't! I just don't hate it, I mean if Madara doesn't cooperate, I can deal with him."

His younger brother's statement made him wince, "Then you're joining?"

"What choice have you left me- No! Don't-!", Tobirama's protest came too late, he was already pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

Convincing Madara to install Skype was not easy, luckily a single message to Izuna stating that his brother was technologically challenged was sufficient.

"Oh god! I can see your face! How do I not see your face- Izuna!"

"Hey, my face isn't that bad!" Hashirama pouted.

"Of course it is... Why did you tell Izuna I was technologically challenged? I am just social-media-challenged... Is that a word?"

Hashirama laughed, "No, it isn't! Atleast I don't think it should be... Anyway, so you're coming here for a month?"

"For the tenth time- yes! I'll be there in three days."

"Yaaay! I love you!" Hashirama squealed.

"Damn it! Where's the mute- ah, phew!"

* * *

"Eyes on the road, bastard!" Madara twisted Hashirama's head. The Senju, who had been staring at his boyfriend, nearly drove over the divider, "I should have never let you drive."

"Oh, but you don't know the roads."

"Google Maps? Who is the ignorant one now?"

"Fine, fine... I just wanted to take you somewhere nice first, you would have driven straight to the hotel."

"Wait, we aren't going to the hotel?"

"Nope!" Hashirama exclaimed gleefully while Madara facepalmed.

* * *

Madara and Hashirama stood on top of the cliff that overlooked the river they first met at, leaves from the surrounding trees were being buffeted into their faces.

"Remember?"

"Yeah, looks a lot worse though." Madara noted morosely, indeed the river was darker, the parks were almost completely encroached and the outskirts of the city looked more chaotic than ever.

"That's why we are here, together-" Hashirama suddenly jumped, "Oh no! How could I forget!"

"Forget what?"

"Tobirama will kill me! We're supposed to meet some members from the Sarutobi party!"

"Seriously? We haven't even named our party! We don't even have a logo!"

"I know, I know! Wait- Let me think... Fire Shadow?"

"What's wrong with you! No, we can't have a logo- pfftt!" Madara choked on a leaf that was almost blown down his throat. He held the offensive object in his fingers, the leaf had a hole in it's centre, framing the city beneath them, "How about 'Leaf'? 'Konoha'? We can have a nice logo too."

Hashirama looked sad, "That's so unimaginative."

"Oh and 'Fire Shadow' isn't? Stop getting depressed all the time!"

"Fine, fine! Konoha it is. Besides, I think once our party has stabilised, there'll be a lot more leaves here, right?"

"Yeah... Give me the keys! I'm driving this time!"

* * *

Note: Reviews? And don't forget to Favourite if you like it! :) (Pretty please!) The pace will pick up in the following chapters. The next chapter, 'Honeymoon Period' is all about cutesy HashiMada moments.


	11. Honeymoon Period

Honeymoon Period: Madara is back in the city for a month, work for the party (Konoha) has started, but this chapter is about what Hashirama and Madara do when they aren't working. Fluff, fluff, fluff!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

* * *

"Hey Madara!"

"Mmmm?"

"Why didn't you use my hair conditioner?"

"I don't want to use your conditioner. I'll end up smelling like a fruit salad."

"But it makes your hair silky! And it's easier to brush now."

"You sound like a girl-" Madara tossed his hair back in an exaggeratedly feminine manner and batted his eyelashes, "Oh! My hair's so silky! So smooth! Look, the brush just slips through... What are you looking at?" He stopped abruptly when he noticed Hashirama eyeing him with a 'hungry' expression.

"You shouldn't have done that, Madara." The next second, he grabbed Madara by his hair and pulled him onto the bed, over him. After a heated kiss, he whispered, "You're going to smell like fruit salad anyway."

* * *

"Let's eat here!" Madara directed Hashirama to a small stall by the junction.

"Street food? Cold street food?"

"Don't act like a snob! Besides, if something happens, you'll save me- won't you _doctor_?"

"I'm not a doctor! However, I have seen so many people get admitted because of food poisoning- it can be fatal!"

"See- they have hot stuff too!"

"Please Madara, I'll take you somewhere real nice."

"I am eating here! I've had it with your stupid restaurants with names I can't even pronounce!"

"Madara, nooo! I don't want my love to die of gastroenteritis!" Hashirama clutched at Madara's arm, tears streaming down the side of his face.

"Hashirama, don't cry in public! People are looking! Alright, alright- let's go to your stupid restaurant."

"Thank you, honey." Hashirama's wailing ceased instantly.

"Don't honey me, you sly bastard."

* * *

"I am so going to win this." Hashirama promised while he check his laces.

"Hn. You only win when you pretend to sprain your ankle or somthing- I am not falling for your nonsense!"

After running for almost an hour in the local park, they both were picking up speed for the final stretch. Madara was leading, only slightly.

"Madara! Snake!" Hashirama shrieked, screeching to a halt. *[1]

"Nice try Hashi- oh God!" Madara nearly toppled over as he tried to avoid stepping on the brown thing slithering across the track. "Phew, it's just a rat snake."

"That's a cobra! Get back!"

"No, it's not, see-" Madara was about to gently prod it out of the way with a stick when it turned, raising a spectacled hood. Madara cursed loudly and fell back into Hashirama's arms.

"Oh god, oh god... You nearly got bitten by a cobra! I love you, Madara! I am sorry if I've not shown it- I'd never date anyone after you-"

"Shut up! I think I'm going to faint..."

* * *

"Hashirama! Did you fire my assistant again?"

"Yes, I did." Hashirama announced proudly.

"Why?"

"She was flirting with you."

"She was?"

"She asked you the time when there's a huge clock in the office!"

"Hashirama, I need an assistant. This is the third one you've fired."

Hashirama cosied up to the smaller man, "You're so capable, you don't need an assistant."

"Yeah, you're right... Then I will need to cut down on _'break time'_ , don't you think."

At that, Hashirama immediately withdrew, 'break time' was a code for their office make out sessions. "You are mean; you know that, right?"

"Hn."

* * *

Note: Aaaah, HashiMada fluff! A little OOC maybe? What do you think?

*[1]- Snakes in a jogging park? It's not impossible, I almost ran over one- a cobra, that too!


	12. Complications and Competition

Complications and Competition: Madara has to leave again. Problems arise and Hashirama wonders if it is just the distance that seems to cause problems?

Note: Sorry, if the last chapter was a little too fluffy. It was something like an omake? I just didn't want this fanfic to be too angst-ridden, like so many HashiMada works. :(  
A little reminder about everyone's professions, since I never made this clear before (I probably should, right?):  
Hashirama and Toka- manage some charitable hospitals  
Madara- is an investment manager  
Izuna- has a tech start up  
Tobirama- is a university researcher

Disclaimer: I own none of these guys.

* * *

They hadn't even been in a relationship for more than a couple of months, yet Hashirama was so enamoured he couldn't think of a reason not to do what he was about to do. He held the green pendent in his hand, it was a family heirloom and it was _very_ precious. Usually it would pass on from parent to child or from spouse to spouse, however to him there would be no other person as dear as Madara.

"So, you spoke to your father?" Madara asked while packed his bag.

"Mm? Oh! Yes, I did. It took a lot of convincing, but I think most of the Senju will support us. Of course, we can't expect other parties to join as easily..." The last month consisted of mainly registering the party, now they'd have to get supporters. Surprisingly, the first party to join was the Sarutobi. Tobirama happened to mention the idea of Konoha to one of his interns, Hiruzen- the son of Sasuke Sarutobi, head of the Sarutobi party and now of Konoha too. Although he hadn't been in politics for as long as Tajima or Butsuma, he actually held a council seat- which counted for something.

"You're right, I'll talk to my father and the Uchiha Chairperson first thing tomorrow." Madara finished with his luggage and began buttoning up his shirt.

"Wait!"

"What?"

Hashirama held up thick black hair and slid the necklace around Madara's neck, his hands quivering a little as they fastened it.

"What's this?" The crystal was held against the light for inspection.

"N-Nothing!"

"It sure doesn't look like nothing..."

"Really, it's just some stupid- I mean- not stupid... Just something for you to remember me by."

"Hn." Madara set the object against his skin and buttoned his shirt over it. "Thank you, I should leave now."

* * *

"Nii-san! I missed you!" Izuna gave him a one arm hug as he snatched his brother's bag with the other.

"I missed you too. Where's otou-san, by the way?"

"Oh, he's at his home, why?"

"Konoha stuff. We need to talk to convince him to join, then the rest of the Uchiha."

"Oh..." Izuna looked anxious.

"What's wrong?"

"You've not even told him about you and Hashirama-"

"Our relationship is not relevant."

"- you've not even told him that you met Hashirama, or that you formed a party with him."

"I told him I won't be joining the Uchiha, he must have figured out I've started a party."

"I don't know..."

"It worked for Hashirama... It should work for us, right?" Madara reasoned as he seated himself in the car.

* * *

"I still can't believe it. You met Hashirama?! And you left the the Uchiha to start a party with _him_?"

"Yes, as I told you before." Madara took a deep breath, he'd need to be patient, Hashirama said that his father also took a lot of time to get accustomed, didn't he?

"Butsuma, Tobirama and all those Senju dogs have joined?"

"A few days ago." Madara felt a little relieved, his conversation with Izuna went a similar direction and ended soon after- hopefully so would the conversation with his father. Hashirama hadn't come across this situation when he faced the Senju.

"You expect me to work with them? He was responsible for your brother's death-"

"We've been over this, otou-san!"

"I couldn't even live in the same city as that man! You want me to work with him? A party needs to be well united, yes! However the bonds within must be strong and deep, not forced. You can try talking to other members of the Uchiha, I doubt they'll listen to you."

"Please consider this again! We need reform!"

"Then reform the Uchiha, don't start another party. You disappoint me, Madara, plus you've dragged Izuna into this mess too... Leave now."

Madara was stunned, convincing his father was supposed to be the easy part. Despite that, he had prepared himself well, the whole journey from Hashirama's house was spent in composing a statement for the impending argument, he took points from Hashirama too- modifying them appropriately, of course. Without his father's backing, how could he approach the Uchiha? What would he tell Hashirama and the rest of Konoha?

* * *

"Oh, that's unfortunate..." Hashirama mumbled on Skype.

"Though, I did manage to arrange a meeting with the Naras, their response is positive."

"That's really great! I'll tell the others right now. And um... Madara?"

"Yeah?"

"Sasuke Sarutobi- he said he'd lead Konoha, right?"

"Hn. He is very experienced, it's appropriate."

"Since he's still in the council, he thinks it's better if someone else takes up the position. I said I wanted you to be the Chairman, but Tobirama..." his voice trailed off, "So, it's one of us."

"Oh."

"We don't have to decide now! Once we've got some numbers, there'll be a poll."

"That sounds fair. Anything else?"

"About Konoha? Nothing much, just a few more parties joining... So, how have you been? I miss you so much!"

"Nothing much, I've got to go, bye."

"Oh... ok, bye Dara, I love you!"

Madara hung up, convincing the Naras was a big thing to him, however to Hashirama a couple of parties joining was nothing much. He didn't know why it bothered him so much- it just did.

* * *

"Tobirama is organising a talk at some university?" Izuna's eyes bored into him from over his laptop screen.

"Apparently."

"Only Hashirama is speaking, apart from himself- that is."

"So?"

"Why aren't you speaking?"

"I've got other work to do. The university is closer to their city, anyway."

As always, Izuna didn't seem satisfied, but he abandoned the line of questioning, "You've been working very hard recently, Nii-san."

"Growing parties need money, Izuna." Madara stated firmly. He continued in an inaudible whisper, "Also, it's the only way I can contribute."

* * *

 _*A month later*_

Things with Madara were not going as smoothly as Hashirama anticipated, he thought it was because of the distance and Madara's inability to be expressive over electronic media. However, when Madara came for his second visit, things did not magically fall into place as he expected. Maybe sex lost it's appeal? Maybe it had to do with Konoha? Konaha was very successful, though, so many parties had joined- no, it couldn't be Konoha...

His line of enquiry was shattered, when the door to his office swung open.

"Why are we paying Madara and Izuna so much?" Tobirama demanded the moment he entered his brother's office.

"Umm... We aren't paying them really. That's the remainder of his income, the rest is in the Konoha fund."

Tobirama didn't seem convinced, "That applies to many of us. Who decided this?"

Hashirama didn't like where this conversation was headed, "Madara, he's the one managing the fund, right?"

"Managing implies investing the profits, not deciding expenses. How can only one person have a say in that?"

"No, no! We all have a say, no one had an issue with the budgeting till now..."

"I do. I want you to talk to Madara. I want an explanation for every single expense!"

"OK! OK! I'll ask him, he shouldn't have a problem with that."

* * *

"So you have an account of everything?"

"Yes, of course I do!" Tobirama's demands seemed to enrage Madara.

"Then... What's the problem?"

"The problem is- I don't like being ordered around by that punk!"

"It's not an order, Madara-" Hashirama tried to hug Madara but got shooed away, "- why don't you want to show it to us?"

Madara glared at his boyfriend, "Do you think I am hiding something? Do you think I'm embezzling- why would I embezzle my own money!"

"I know you contribute a lot, but most of it is not your money-"

"So you _do_ think I am embezzling!"

"No! Madara, please- just show Tobirama what he wants." Hashirama put on his depressed expression- though this time he actually was distressed.

It seemed to have the desired on the Uchiha, "Fine..." after briskly typing something out, "I sent an email to him, there are detailed comments justifying everything. Next time he wants something, tell him to meet me _personally-_ if he has the guts."

"Alright, sorry Dara-" he extended his arms, making another attempt to embrace Madara.

"Not now!" Madara dodged and returned his gaze to the screen.

Hashirama grit his teeth and left wordlessly.

* * *

Hashirama regretted not saying something then, however at 9 in the night- the feeling of emptiness hit him hard. He'd have to sleep alone in his cold bed, Madara's time here would draw to a close soon, he couldn't afford to not spend time with him while they were together.

"Madara?" he said once his call was answered.

"Yea?"

"I- um- I'm sorry about today..." Hashirama didn't think it was his fault at all, but if it would make Madara feel better, he'd apologise a thousand times over.

"Hn."

Hn? Was that all Madara had to say? "So... Are you coming over tonight?"

"OK." Madara mumbled after a noticeable pause and hung up immediately.

* * *

An hour later when the doorbell rang, Hashirama felt a little anxious. Madara wasn't glaring at him, he just looked tired, "Did you have dinner?"

"No."

"Eat with me? I've made your favourite, inarizushi."

A small smile crept across Madara's face, "Hn."

* * *

They reclined together in Hashirama's bed, watching some TV show. However, it was paused when Hashirama noticed that Madara was paying more attention to his shirt button than to the program.

"What happened, Dara?"

Madara didn't reply but gave him a hesitant peck on the jaw. That's all it took for him to forget whatever happened earlier that day. He replied with a fierce kiss and let Madara straddle him, "I love you, Madara."

"Take your shirt off then."

* * *

Madara gasped and collapsed next to his partner. "You clearly like it this way, don't you?" Hashirama observed.

"Yea." Madara chuckled between pants.

"Too bad I like it the other way." the taller man teased.

The mirth vanished from Madara's voice, "So we compete here as well."

"Huh? Compete?"

"Nothing. Good night.", Madara closed his eyes.

Sex made Hashirama's head go fuzzy, he didn't remember anything else when he woke up.


	13. Red Hair

Red Hair:

Mito makes an entrance! We see a HashiMito flashback aand we see another side of Hashirama…

Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming. I am sorry if my update speed has fallen- the academic year has begun! :/

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. :(

* * *

Competition is good, Madara stated mentally, he had always been competitive, even with Hashirama. In school, they used to pit themselves against each other regularly, however he had never been so severely outclassed- also losing never felt so painful. In a few more days, he'd be parted from Hashirama again and the thought made him feel even more frustrated.

However, he couldn't let something like that bog him down today, a representative from a potential sponsor had taken an appointment to discuss funding Konoha. The Uzumaki family was a wealthy lot that came into money after the patriarch- a very very old man- made a series of investments in some of the biggest banks when they had just taken root. They had stagnated recently as the old Uzumaki's successors did not have his eye for opportunity, in Madara's opinion at least. That didn't concern the Uchiha much though, as long as they had money to dump into the Konoha fund, he'd manage it after that.

Just then, he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in."

"Mito Uzumaki is down at the lobby" his new assistant poked his head into the office.

"Yes, yes- bring her here immediately." Madara tidied up his desk, it was tidy already but there was always the stray pen cap or paper clip. Thankfully, Hashirama wasn't receiving any sponsors today, they'd run away looking at the state of his office. He finished stacking his papers and hid his nameplate behind it. Hashirama had it made for him but he found the colour combination hideous, better if the Uzumaki delegate didn't see it. He heard heels upon the floor outside the door and stood up, his assistant (the one Hashirama didn't fire yet) ushered in a woman with deep red hair tied in a bun and held with a hair stick that had some kanji carved onto it- since Madara could make that out from his desk, he assumed his reading glasses were pretty good.

"Good morning Miss Uzumaki, I am-" Madara's hand which had been extended for a formal handshake was not accepted.

"Sorry, I think I am in the wrong room." Mito frowned looking at Madara's assistant.

"Uh- no, I am Konoha's Co-Founder and Fund Manager. Also, I am in charge of most monetary matters... You are here to discuss sponsoring of Konoha by Uzumaki & Co., aren't you?" Madara had to restrain himself from frowning too.

"Yes, I am. However, I wanted to meet Hashirama- Hashirama Senju."

Madara's felt his temper rise a notch but he had to keep his voice even- the Uzumakis were a wealthy and powerful family, he could not afford to be impolite or loud even if this woman doubted his competence. "Ma'am, Mr. Senju might be busy with other party members. I can assure you I am very capable of giving you all the information on sponsorship-"

"Be that as it may, this is a personal matter too. I would like to speak to Hashirama. If he is busy, I will wait."

Madara's jaw clenched, how dare she interrupt him again! " _Personal?_ ", he semi-scoffed with disbelief, "No, you don't need to wait. I'll request for his audience immediately."

"Should I get him, Madara-san?" the boy offered.

"No, no... you can go now." Madara had been angrily eyeing the red head, so he was surprised -and a little glad- to see her jaw drop and her eyes grow impossibly wide when she heard his name. Why did his name have such an impact on the woman? Saying she looked visibly shocked was an understatement.

"Madara Uchiha?" she whispered.

Madara ignored her and stormed out of his office. He didn't care if he offended Miss Princess. Hashirama could sort it all out.

* * *

Hashirama was rather pleased when Madara burst into his office, his hair more of a disarray than usual. The Shimura head had been giving him a lecture about how the Sarutobi's could not be given too much responsibilities. Frankly, even if he had been paying attention, this conversation would have been useless.

"Hey, Madara!"

"Hashirama! There's a potential sponsor who needs to talk to you... A big one." Madara added when he saw the Shimura was about to protest.

"Oh, I'll come…" Hashirama got up and let the shorter man pull him along the corridor. It excited him a little, to be dragged by his boyfriend like this away from a meeting- rather _romantic_. Which, in the past few weeks, had been missing from their relationship. Madara stayed up late doing some work, too late for the Senju to keep his eyes open and Hashirama didn't have the heart to wake his partner up early in the morning. Their little office-make-out sessions also had been significantly reduced because someone or the other was always in the office with them. Well, maybe they could enjoy a minute of intimacy before this _big sponsor_ came along.

"Ok, so the sponsor is there now, you know at least some of the statistics I hope?"

"Wait! They are there _now_?" Well, someone might be there in Madara's office, however the corridor was deserted.

"Yes-" Madara reached the door handle and was about to turn it when Hashirama knocked his hand off and pushed him against the wall adjacent to door, crushing his lips with his own.

"Hashirama! Stop!" Madara gasped but neither his own body or the other man were listening.

Hashirama tugged on black locks as he ground his hips against the hips he trapped against the wall, "Madara..."

"There's someone-" Madara barely stifled a moan, "Damn it! The walls are thin and if we don't get sponsors they'll remain this thin forever! Stop Hashirama!" he seemed to finally regain control over his arms as they agreed to push the tanned hands away.

His partner gave his lips a last lick before withdrawing, "Then today no working late, ok?"

"Hn."

"Hey, hey… Promise?"

Madara glared at the man restraining him- who was now pouting. "Fine! Can we go in now?"

"Yes, Dara."

"Wait! Make yourself look, well… Presentable!" Madara straightened the other's collar and tugged his trouser hem before grunting a consent. Hashirama almost told him how flushed and dishevelled he looked but decided against it, he was just so adorable this way.

* * *

Mito's brain never shut down like it just did then. She just met Madara Uchiha and he was nothing, _nothing_ like she expected. Offended, hurt, disappointed, a little hopeful- she couldn't decide what she felt, knowing the man Hashirama left her for. The man looked handsome, she'd give him that, he was definitely very successful -even her grandfather knew that- he might have some twisted sense of humour too. However, he was _not_ worthy of Hashirama! Whenever she pictured the person who managed to capture Hashirama's heart, she imagined someone cheerful, charming and warm- not short tempered and rude like this guy!

Her thoughts were disrupted when the door handle turned slightly only to be released, the next minute there was a thud, like something had been forced against a wall.

"Hashirama! Stop!"

She heard someone shout, it wasn't very loud but her ears had been keened in the moment. Hashirama? Mito shot out of her seat and was about to reach for the door, when she heard other sounds. _Kissing?_ She pressed her ear against the wall, it was an unladylike thing to do, but so was kissing in an office. Was Hashirama forcefully kissing someone?

"Madara…"

Oh goodness, her heart stopped, Hashirama's voice. It was a mere whisper but it was probably spoken against the wall. So he is with Madara Uchiha? She could picture what was happening outside, Madara pressed to the wall, Hashirama covering him, probably resting his head on the wall after a kiss and muttering the name of someone- someone who…

Mito peeled herself off the wall. That was all she could tolerate. She sat back in the seat, trying to steady her breath.

A few seconds later, the door opened. Madara entered first, looking like he had pink blush applied generously on his cheeks and right behind him was Hashirama. He looked as handsome as always, so radiant, so powerful, so heartbreakingly perfect… His eyes were so full of love and desire- if only they were directed at that cursed man.

"Um… Miss Uzumaki, sorry to keep you waiting, this is Mr. Senju, who you requested me to bring."

The next second, Hashirama's head snapped up, his brown eyes were open with shock. "Mito?"

"Hashirama."

"Oh! So you do know each other?" Madara observed.

"Yea Madara, Mito was my um…"

"Fiancee, I was Hashirama's fiancee." she waited with baited breathe for Madara's reaction.

"Ah!" Madara sounded relieved, much to Mito's astonishment, "I'll leave you two to discuss the funds then?"

"Hi, Mito… How have you been?" Hashirama broke the silence once Madara shut the door behind him.

"Fine." She unconsciously took a step towards him, her arms slightly extended.

Hashirama didn't step back but stiffened noticeably, "So, you wanted to discuss sponsoring? We're really glad you're grandfather agreed- wait, is he still in charge?" Hashirama laughed heartily.

"Actually, my father is- but yes, they all want to fund Konoha."

"I'm sorry, my head's too tiny to remember anything! Oh, thank you so much Mito! Thanks to your whole family, you've supported the Senju before, if I am not mistaken? Really, I don't how Konoha can express how grateful we are to your family."

Mito noted how he avoided mentioning her and himself specifically. If she wanted anything then, it was not something he'd be willing to give. "No, I'm just glad to help you in anyway I can, you are doing such a great service to the country."

"Ah, yes, the whole Konoha really… You're family too now is a part of Konoha, we can't do anything without our sponsors. Shall we discuss the technicalities? Do you want to look at our portfolio before you decide? I am surprised you didn't need any convincing."

Mito smiled, oh Hashirama had convinced her- a very long time ago.

* * *

Making a fool of himself on the first day of college- really, what was this guy thinking? Mito wondered, when Hashirama was being scolded for expressing his rather strong views on the current government to their professor- who unfortunately was a strong supporter of the accused party.

Knowing the professor did not share his views only fuelled the brown haired boy's spirit, he began arguing with more ferocity. Mito seriously thought he should be pipe down before he got thrown out. However, at the end, when the old man walked out a little less certain of why exactly he supported the Otsutsuki. Mito never liked the Otsutsuki much to begin with, but she did end up with a crush on the brown haired boy.

It didn't take too long for Hashirama to get a fan following in college; he was good looking, smart, ambitious and cheerful. He excelled at all his subjects, he took parts in several extra curricular and co-curricular activities- he was unbelievably flawless. Tons of girls wanted to catch his eye, Mito despised most of them- not because they were competition, rather because they simply wanted him as a trophy to brag about in front of their friends.

When Hashirama began dating one of them, Mito was quite depressed. They broke up soon and the boy moved on to another girl. This repeated a few times, he even dated another boy once, but Mito was convinced that Hashirama never truly loved any of them. Where would a man like that find time for love and such banal things when he had the expectation of a nation to shoulder? That was her view on it in any case; nevertheless, she did not cease her attempts of winning his heart- not to bask in fame or money, but to help him, be his support and improve the Land of Fire together. They were already acquainted by the end of their freshman year and, thanks to many successful group projects, friends by the next year. They worked well together, though anyone with decent intelligence and social skills could work well with the Senju.

It was one night, while celebrating one of these successful projects, when the red head confessed her feelings. Which Hashirama reciprocated, to her joy. She was a little worried as to why he hadn't approached her first- as he did with many other girls. Later, he assured her that it was only because he was serious about her. Their relationship did last for two and half years, after all.

She was ecstatic when he proposed to her that night, in his garden- she still remembered the fragrance of the flowers, the soft rustling of leaves and the sight of the golden lights that adorned the branches of various trees… and the taste of the kiss after all that. If only she knew how short-lived it would be she may not have felt as devastated when he ended it.

Her parents were disappointed that he broke up with her, they knew he'd be a great man one day and they would support him no matter what- still, they did not like to see their beloved child so inconsolable.

He said she deserved better and she laughed a mirthless laugh, better than him? Hashirama said he was only half a man, since the other half was with his old friend- Madara Uchiha- someone he fell in love with irrevocably. Why did he love him so? Because he inspired him to realise the dreams that define him now- otherwise he would have been like any other bitter person without a goal and without any drive; just saying empty words or writing hollow essays. What a man Madara must be, she wondered, she was afraid to find out… Afraid to see how far behind him she fell.

* * *

"So, you're with Madara at last?" Mito asked, she had completely zoned out when Hashirama began explaining about how the money would be divided between their party activities. She trusted him anyway, she'd be willing to hand over the cash

"Huh?" Hashirama looked up from the sheet of paper which had an intricate flow chart. "Mito, were you paying attention?"

"No. Listen, just send me the details of where the money needs to be transferred-" Hashirama shook his head and set the pen down, "-tell me, please… Are you with him?"

"Yes, Mito."

"Are you happy with him? He's as gloomy as a storm."

"You spoke to him for what- two minutes? He's going through a rough patch, things aren't very easy for us here, that's why we are so glad for the help your family is offering-"

"Are you happy, Hashirama?"

"Yes. Very happy." He stated with a sad smile.


	14. Calm Before the Storm

Calm Before the Storm

Note: Lol, ok, so this chapter has some NSFW stuff. Male x male… be warned, a little more NSFW-ish than last time too. Hashirama gets what he was promised last chapter and everything seems perfect.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. :(

* * *

"Didn't you have a shower today morning?" Madara asked when he noticed Hashirama follow him into the bathroom of the latter's flat.

"Yes, I did." he replied, greedily watching his boyfriend undress.

"Then why are you here?" Madara systematically hung his clothes on the hooks along the wall and stepped into the shower cubicle.

"Being clean is never wrong, it's not like I'll be using extra water." Hashirama smirked, he too took off his bathrobe and flung it over a random rack that clearly was not for such a purpose.

"There's not enough place here for two people, idiot."

"Yes, there is." Hashirama demonstrated by entering the cubicle and sliding the pane behind him.

"To stand, maybe, but not to have a bath!" the black haired man moved his arms around to illustrate his point.

"But you promised!" Hashirama sulked.

"I promised you sex, not shower sex! Next time we go to a hotel or someplace with a bigger shower, _then_ yes."

Hashirama almost felt like adding how not everyone was rich enough to afford luxurious bathrooms, however he realised he didn't know if Madara's home had a nice bathroom or not. So he just left the cubicle, deftly snatching Madara's clothes off the hooks and taking it with him, outside the bathroom.

"Hey!" Madara protested but all the other man did was wink and shut the door behind him.

* * *

After what seemed like hours to Hashirama, Madara finally emerged- naked, save for that stupid towel around his hips which Hashirama forgot to grab before he left.

"So I see you hid my clothes well… Better than you hide your silly doodles at least."

"Yes, now come here." Hashirama threw back the fuzzy cover and patted the bed. He had a notorious reputation for doodling on papers when he had nothing better to do -or maybe he did have a thing or two- which mostly consisted of trees or a certain Uchiha.

"Hn." Madara gracefully slid the towel off after covering himself with the blanket and laid back. "What is it with you-"

Hashirama cut him off with a kiss, sliding his tongue past moist lips to trace the inside of his partner's mouth. "You shouldn't be questioning me today, Dara."

"What do you mean?" Madara growled before he nipped the Senju's lip.

"You were _relieved_ when you found out I had a fiancee, a hot fiancee that too? I was hoping to see a little jealousy, you know how possessive I am of you." As if to prove it, he sunk his teeth into Madara's shoulder eliciting a soft moan.

"That had nothing to do with you! I was just relieved she didn't ask to meet you because she found me unqualified."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Hashirama pouted.

Madara chuckled and kissed him lightly, "Most people don't like jealous boyfriends, what would you have me do? Go all Godzilla-like and rampage around destroying stuff because some red head hit on _my man_?"

"Maybe not destroy stuff, just roar or something?" he laughed softly against inky hair, brushing his lips against the shell of a ear hidden behind the wavy strands.

"So, how was um… _this_ with a woman…" Madara trailed off, his cheeks taking on a light tone of red. Hashirama loved how easily Madara blushed for him, he also was a little happy to detect a hint of jealousy- so he decided to make the best out of the opportunity.

"Oh, it was exceptionally good."

"Hmmm, really?" Madara pressed his palms against the tanned chest, he could feel Hashirama's heart thrumming beneath his fingertips and he kissed the man's neck slowly.

Hashirama could barely keep himself quiet, forget about controlling the treacherous organ's pace. "Ahh… Yes, it was very good, after all there's much more I could do with a lady." He wondered if he had gone too far when he saw Madara's eyes flash dangerously, the next minute he was pulled by his silky brown hair onto the other's lap.

"Alright, bastard, I am jealous of that Uzumaki. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes, love-"

Madara tugged at his hair again, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Though there are some things, Madara, that only you can do to me." He slid across the pale thighs till Madara's erection brushed against his bottom.

Coal black eyes widened, "I've never…"

"There's always a first", he fell back, gently pulling Madara down with him and locking his legs behind the muscled back. They kissed gently, a curtain of hair cutting them off from the world. Madara then sat back on his heels and reached for the bedside drawer.

Hashirama noticed the obvious strain his lover was under, trying to be gentle and patient while preparing him. The cords on his slender neck and forearms were prominent as he pushed his coated fingers in. The discomfort was for hard to ignore, but Hashirama did his best to not make it known.

Madara then held Hashirama's hips, looking away uncertainly. Copper legs slightly squeezed the sides of the torso between them as a form of reassurance- brown and ebony eyes met. Madara slowly penetrated, gasping at the sensation; pain shot through the other's frame and this time he couldn't help but shout. It was the first time he had been taken like this. The next time the Uchiha plunged in, the pain was less; soon it was completely overshadowed by the feeling of Madara being inside him.

The raven's expression was somewhere between smug, lustful and predatory. Coupled with the swaying damp hair and the golden effect the dim yellow light had on Madara's glistening skin- he truly was a sexy beast and it drove Hashirama insane. He grabbed the other by the black hair at his nape, pulling him down -closer- and syncing their hips. Madara was picking up speed now, his movements were more forceful and his fingers dug into Hashirama- but neither of them seemed to care; suddenly a rather sensitive spot was hit and Hashirama's spine curved up, his fingers clawing at Madara's back.

He gasped, however his partner seemed equally surprised about how he managed to hit that spot. "Beginner's luck…" Hashirama reasoned out loud, earning him an arrogant smirk.

"Hn." Madara thrust again, it didn't quite hit the mark but it was close enough to end any criticism. All the taller man could do was throw his head back moaning, feeling so close to his climax. He could tell from the look in Madara's eyes that he was too. It filled him with happiness to see his boyfriend this passionate in bed, his own body was writhing in response.

"Madara!" Hashirama came violently; and Madara soon after, yelling his confession at the ceiling.

"Hashirama, I love you." he repeated, lying down. They both were out of breath and their hearts were racing. He rested on Hashirama's shoulder and let an arm wrap itself around his waist. Twisting chocolate coloured strands around his slim fingers, Madara whispered "You heard that, silly? I love you... and you are all mine."

* * *

Note: Ohhh, so this is my second attempt at such a thing, thank you for reading. Please please review! And if you like it- don't forget to Fav/Follow. :)  
I am sorry, if you were looking forward to shower sex. However, I don't think I am good enough to write that yet... Maybe later?

Oh, and as the title of this chapter suggests, things will get a leeetle angsty from here. :/


	15. Crushed Leaves

Crushed Leaves

Summary: Tobirama's said he would get rid of Madara. He meant it. (ooooh... here comes the angst!)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these lovely characters... but I don't. :(

* * *

"Why do you keep adding sugar to my coffee when I'm not looking?" Madara growled after taking a sip from his cup.

"Because I want to make your life as sweet as possible."

"Or you want me to die of diabetes…"

"Hey! I seriously don't get how you drink that, it's so bitter!"

Madara snorted and began washing the utensils. Brown arms wound around his waist and Hashirama would have kissed him lightly on the neck, however a shrill ringing sound from the dining room prevented the Senju from continuing.

"That's mine, could you please get it for me, _sugar_?" Madara asked so sweetly, it had to be fake.

"Mph." Hashirama left, barely resisting the urge to splash Madara with soapy water. If they hadn't just had bath and prepared for office, he probably would have.

"It's your brother!" Hashirama shouted before answering the call. "Hi Izuna!"

"Nii- where's Madara?" the young Uchiha demanded.

"Good morning to you too. He's doing the dishes, he'll be done in a minute. Want me to tell him something?"

"Who the fuck is Danzo?"

"Danzo who?"

"Danzo Shimura."

"Oh, yeah! He's Hiruzen's friend or something. One of the kids from Tobirama's uni… He's interning at Konoha."

"Then why did he tell the reporter such crap about me!"

Hashirama lowered the speaker volume when Izuna raised his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Give the phone to my brother, you jerk! No wait- ask him to check his mail _now_ and call me back!"

Hashirama blinked at the phone and guilty handed it to Madara, "Um… He wants you to check your mail immediately and call him."

"Okay…" Madara dried his hands and opened his laptop. His face twisted into a frown and he called Izuna from his phone.

"What's the article about, Dara?" Hashirama queried nervously.

Madara shoved his laptop into the older Senju's arms and exited the room with his phone. "Hi, Izuna?"

Hashirama face paled as he read the article. The article basically pointed out how Konoha's expenditure on technological infrastructure was not in proportion to what parties normally spent on social media campaigns. It also made mentions of how Izuna's brother was in charge of fund allocation and how Konoha could have used much cheaper and less powerful alternatives. It made Konoha look bad, but it made Madara and Izuna look much worse- like a blemish, almost.

"Hey, Madara… We'll sort this out, ok? We'll make a statement-"

"Don't tell me, Izuna is coming today, his normal clients are asking questions. You're brother had better sort this out."

* * *

"You're the one who let him intern here, you bastard! You gave him all these stupid ideas!" Izuna snarled at the white haired man.

"What do you want me to do? Apologise for telling him some facts!"

"They aren't facts!"

"Can you read this! They are actual number collected from the parties that have joined us. None of them spent so much on technology!"

"That's because they aren't new parties! What do you want me to run everything on? An abacus? We need a good social media campaign and data analysis. Do you think your silly university talks are enough publicity? Here's a fact- not everyone goes to a university!"

"Not everyone has internet connection either, you illiterate bitch."

"Yet I make more money than you, _Dr. Tobirama Senju_."

"Scam it rather-" Madara grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, cutting him off.

"I showed you all the expenses, everything is accounted for!"

"Accounts for unnecessary rubbish!"

"Listen bastard, I know you have a problem with me- but you keep my brother out of it."

"What if I told you I have a problem with your brother too?"

"Well then deal with it! You're affecting the whole of Konoha this way!" Madara was about to push him again when Hashirama caught his arm, separating them.

"Yea, you're right… I am affecting Konoha- for the better!" Tobirama sneered, straightening his shirt.

"What? Are you saying it's better if we leave Konoha?"

"Yes! We don't need you or your stupid brother."

"Oh fine, go pay for your little escapades with your _degrees_."

"You think you're the only one who can manage money? We now have the Uzumakis-"

"Tobirama!" Hashirama cautioned, feeling Madara tense up in his arms.

"Uzumakis what?" Madara twisted free and stalked over to the albino.

Tobirama straightened his back, "The Uzumakis have proven themselves very capable of investing money. Even if they don't have as high rate of returns as you, at least the money goes where it is supposed to go. I am sure, thanks to Mito Uzumaki, we will have someone who can replace you-"

"Shut up, Tobirama!", Hashirama roughly turned the red eyed man the moment he noted the cold gleam in his brother's eyes. The hidden statement was clear to everyone, remove Madara from his position in Konoha and from Hashirama's life.

After freezing for a whole minute, Madara turned to Izuna, "Do you have a car?" His voice made Hashirama shudder.

"Yes, I rented one on the way here."

"Looks like you were right all along, this was a mistake. Help me get my stuff, we're leaving."

"No! Wait! Come on, Dara!" Hashirama sprinted after the brothers. The exit was only a few 100 meters away, so he lunged for Madara's shoulder, catching soft fabric.

"Get lost…" the Uchiha grumbled, swiftly turning to free himself from Hashirama's grip.

"I am not letting you leave me again!" the taller man clutched the other with all his might, he was sure it would leave bruises or scratches but they could bother about that later.

"Izuna, get the car, I'll be out in a minute." Madara stopped struggling and Izuna walked past them with his brother's bag.

Hashirama crossed his arms across his boyfriend's back, tightening till their chests touched. "You can't go, Madara."

"Watch me."

"Please, Tobirama doesn't know what he's talking about, Konoha needs you."

"Most people in Konoha don't seem to think they need me."

"What about me? I love you Madara… I can't live without you."

"Don't be so dramatic!" Madara snapped, "Mito can replace me anyway… She almost did, once."

"Oh Madara, Mito can't make me as happy as you can." Hashirama lightly rubbed his nose against the other's.

"So for that extra degree of happiness you'll put me and my brother through misery?"

Hashirama pulled back slightly and stared, "Misery? W-What do you mean?", he seemed truly unable to process so foreign a concept. "This is our dream, isn't it? We founded Konoha!"

"It was supposed to be, but it's all yours. Konoha doesn't want me. My views were overrun all the time- the charity projects, the people we hire, the press statements… The fund was the only thing I had a say in. Without that, I'm nothing more than a wallflower. You barely even noticed, forget standing up for me… It's alright, it's my failure, I just wanted to make this country a nice place for the people I love. For my parents, for Izuna… but-" Madara paused, looking away and Hashirama felt his heart shatter, was he not on the list?

"-but, that won't happen here." Madara continued after a sigh. Hashirama barely had the strength to restrain the man he loved. How could he not see his pain? How could he let him feel miserable while they were supposed to be living their dream? How could he watch him walk through the door, leaves tumbling around his slender frame- only to fall beneath his feet...

* * *

Again, please review/favourite/follow if you like it. Thanks for reading! :D


	16. The Blogger

The Blogger

Summary: Madara's left Konoha. He decides what path to take from now on.

Disclaimer: All Masashi Kishimoto's.

* * *

"That's your third one-" Madara observed as his brother nearly downed a cup of coffee.

"I know how to count." Izuna snapped.

The article had a worse impact on Izuna than it did on Madara. Not only were his clients questioning him but his employees protested when he announced that the company would end the subsidy offered to Konoha for using their services. On top of that, they had an update to release in a few months and distractions were costly. As a result Izuna had become very fidgety and irritable; he had been chewing his lip, twisting his ponytail, biting his nails and consuming large amounts of caffeine all day. Madara was sure he hadn't slept all day and if whatever piece of software he was working on didn't get debugged soon, Izuna would surely throw his laptop at the wall.

Needless to say, Madara felt responsible and extremely guilty for his brother's condition. If only he had listened to the warnings his family gave him, if only he hadn't founded Konoha, if only he hadn't put his faith in Hashirama... If only he hadn't put his hopes in that stupid dream. What an irresponsible older brother he was!

"Hey?" Madara slowly rubbed the younger Uchiha's back.

Izuna's eyes were still glued to the screen, so he didn't respond for a few seconds. "Hn?"

"I am really sorry Izuna. So very sorry for putting you through this. It's all my fault, I should have seen it coming."

Izuna sighed and closed his laptop. "It's not your fault, nii-san… It's- unfortunate. Even I, for a while, thought Konoha would work."

"Do you want to go for a walk? We can feed that stray cat something."

"Yea, I guess I could use a break." Izuna was rather fond of cats.

They put on their jackets as it was a chilly evening. Madara brought a bit of diced fish in a tiny plastic box. The park was a little crowded since it was a Saturday, more than week had passed since the Uchiha brothers left Konoha. A few rounds later, the black and brown stray cat finally graced them with her presence. She had elegantly perched herself on the arm of a park bench, expectantly looking at them.

Izuna opened the box and placed it on his knee, watching the cat as she gracefully plucked the pieces up and ate them. The sun was setting, a reddish hue filled the sky and it made Madara think; what now? Should he just give up? He had tried so hard, to make Konoha into the ideal party he had imagined, but somewhere something had gone horribly wrong. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this stuff, he should just leave it to Hashirama and Tobirama. That thought made him cringe a little. He couldn't come up with any ideas which he hadn't thought of before -not that all of them had been implemented in Konoha- of course, most of his suggestions were thrown out of the window the moment any of those Senjus saw it. Should he just copy Konoha but do it with his ideas, no one would join him though and it wasn't to easy to manage these things alone. Maybe he could join the Uchiha, they'd probably not take him back but there was always a slim chance. His father was a senior member and he himself had interned there many times, earning praise for his contributions.

Only when he heard a light snore, did he realise how lost he had been in his thoughts. Izuna had fallen asleep on his shoulder and the cat in his lap, pale fingers lost in the dark fur. Madara smiled slightly at the sight; his brother was such a beautiful thing, he couldn't let him live in a rotten world. He remembered the day after the accident, the day he swore he'd change things. Madara was a man of his word, he wouldn't give up… he'd change this country one way or another.

First, he'd have to get his dozing brother back home. "Wake up, sleepy." he shook him gently.

"Huh?" Izuna groggily looked up at him and the cat in his lap.

"Want to take her? Back home?"

"Yea, sure. Didn't you want to get a bird or something?"

"Not now, come, let's go." Madara picked up the dark animal and walked back.

* * *

"Tou-san? Kaa-san?" Izuna exclaimed, belatedly realising his parents had a copy of his apartment keys.

Tajima Uchiha looked slightly fazed by the feline presence.

"That's a nice cat, why don't we take it to the bedroom…" Izuna's mother led her sleepy son out of the room, leaving her husband and other son alone.

"Tou-san… I was going to call you, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you've probably heard- I left Konoha."

"Yes, I've heard."

"And-"

"You want to join the Uchiha."

Madara blinked, it was obvious in a way. "Yes. If possible, that is."

"I am afraid it's not, Madara."

"W-why?"

"The Uchiha have joined Konoha. Also, I have been removed from my position."

His son couldn't help but let his shock show. However, the expression was quickly morphed by fury. "They refused when I asked them! How did they agree to join now?"

"Hashirama sent them an email after you left, he convinced them to join. I opposed, so they had me removed." Tajima stated it so plainly, no one would have guessed that he spent nearly three decades working for the Uchiha.

"An email?! He managed to convince them with an email? I- I personally went and… I worked for them! You worked for them!" Madara threw his hands up in exasperation. "That bastard."

"So what now?" he didn't seem pleased with his son's outburst.

"I don't know yet", he admitted painfully, "-but I'll think of something, I swear! I just need some time."

"Don't tell me. I don't care as long as it doesn't affect your brother. He can recuperate from this and he will surely forgive you. That doesn't mean you should take his love for granted."

"Of course I won't, I love him too."

"I doubt it's the same." he didn't elaborate before he left Madara alone in the doorway. His words had the desired effect anyway. Madara was stunned speechless, Konoha had hurt his brother and his father, now. Konoha, the party built off _his_ idea hurt the people _he_ loved. The Uchiha had been hoodwinked somehow and it would be too late once they realised how less Konoha cared for their inputs. Somewhere, a small flame of resentment began to burn in Madara's being. Resentment towards Konoha.

* * *

"Since when did you start drinking mocha like that?" Toka enquired. Hashirama left the office after a huge argument with his brother about an email the ruby eyed man sent to the Uchiha in his elder brother's name. The rest of the day he had spent at the hospital, helping his cousin with random stuff.

His visits to the hospital had decreased in the last couple of months, thanks to the money they made- Madara made, rather. The hospital now had enough staff, in fact, soon even their party office would have enough people and he could finally have left the city and visited Madara. Oh, the irony…

"Since I like the taste of it."

"The taste of mocha or the taste of Madara's kisses after _he_ drank mocha?"

Hashirama choked and spluttered. It scared him how well the woman knew him. I wasn't surprising, they were two peas in a pod, more people thought Toka was his sibling, not Tobirama. "Why? Don't talk about it. He's not coming back... Not after _this_."

"Hmmm… So, I guess his brother won't be back either."

Hashirama frowned, now that she mentioned it, he had noticed her converse a lot with Madara's brother. They even went bowling together when Izuna came over to supervise some installation. Evidently his cousin had similar taste in men as well. "Toka, do you _like_ him?"

"Hey! He's smart and he looks kinda hot."

"Yeah… And he's like 3 or 4 years younger than you!"

Toka shrugged, "That's not much! Hmph, call me a cougar if you wish."

"Cougar!"

Toka threw the stress ball on her desk at his face. For a while, Hashirama forgot all about his misery.

* * *

After dinner, their parents left, Izuna resumed his work and Madara fed their newly procured cat. He did some research till an hour past midnight, his mind was still reeling and he couldn't sleep yet. So, he opened his Twitter account, for the first time in months, and searched for tweets indexed by 'Konoha'. There were many tweets about the Uchiha joining, many tweets about him leaving- most of them thought it wasn't bad, some wondered who Hashirama would fuck now (this surprised Madara as he had no idea how many people knew about their relationship, let alone discuss it on social media) to these, Madara partially wanted to reply with some snarky comment but that was a waste of his effort. He was about to close the window when he noticed a new tweet, it was quite different…

The tweet did not criticise Madara, rather it pointed out how he should have left and how Konoha was stunting his political growth. Curious, Madara clicked on the profile… Black Zetsu? Zetsu was a term associated with Otsutsuki henchmen, though Zetsus were usually dressed in white. Madara scrolled through his Twitter page and his account on Blogger. The person didn't seem to support the Otsutsuki, in fact most of his views were independent of any party, however some of them aligned with his own views. Madara smirked and clicked on his contact details.

 _Hello Black Zetsu…._

* * *

Note: Ah! So, that's for this week, I hope you liked it. I didn't grammar check it so please point out if something's wrong. Also, please fav/follow/review! :D


	17. The Plan

The Plan- Madara finally gets an idea, how to continue towards his vision after leaving Konoha… Kakuzu, Kaguya and Indra make appearances!

Note- I know Ashura is Kaguya's grandson, but in this AU he and Indra are her sons. Sorry for not updating last week, I wrote something for Hashirama's birthday instead. Check it out it's called 'Happy Birthday Hashirama'. I also want to write something for Halloween, lol.  
Also, I've deleted my Tumblr blog, so please follow me on FanFiction if you want any story updates. Update speed might decrease, much coursework. :'(  
I guess this wasn't clear last chapter- Tobirama sent an email from Hashi's account asking the Uchiha to join Konoha. The Uchiha accepted.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Tobirama sat at his desk, massaging his temples. He didn't understand why Hashirama was so upset. Didn't the older Senju himself want the Uchiha to join? Frankly, it was hard to understand why they didn't join when Madara asked, must have been some personal issue… All Tobirama had done was send an email -from his brother's account- telling them about their recent success and how large their party was now. Even he didn't expect the Uchiha to say yes without a meeting at least! Probably they saw how pointless it would be to compete, now that Konoha was so large; probably it was because of what he told his student, Kagami (yes, Tobirama had _many_ students)… It was hard to be certain, but it didn't matter- the Uchiha had joined. Initially Tobirama had dreaded the day this would happen, however with the numbers the Senju had, they could easily overrule the Uchiha's opinion if there ever was a conflict. Plus outside the party, the Uchiha's seats would add to Konoha's strength. No loss, only gain- for Konoha, that is. Well except for the fact that the remaining founder of the party, Hashirama, stormed out mid-meeting and was not answering any calls.

A soft knock on his door disrupted his train of thoughts, "Come in."

"Hi, Tobirama." Mito mumbled, pushing the door open.

"Hi, Mito…"

"Did he reply?" she sounded anxious.

"No, but Toka messaged, he's at the hospital-"

"What?!"

"No! No, I meant at the hospital doing some work. He's not hurt."

Mito sighed and sat down. "Why was he so angry? He's never so angry."

Tobirama nodded, she had been his fiancee, so she did know him almost as well as the white haired man. "It's because of Madara. That guy won't like this one bit."

"He won't? Didn't he want the Uchiha to join Konoha?"

"Not after Konoha kicked him out."

Mito looked like she was about to protest. "So what about Hashirama? He'll be alright won't he?"

"Yea yea… Don't worry about him. He's just being stupid. He'll be back in hour or two." despite his words, Tobirama was a little worried. He wasn't used to Hashirama losing his cool, which surprisingly only happened when Madara was involved. It didn't matter though, no matter how hard the long haired Senju tried, his 'friend' wasn't coming back this time.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Uchiha,_

 _I am really glad you liked my blog and my views on the topic. I admire you greatly and I truly believe that you are capable of much more, now that you have left Konoha. It's unfortunate, however, that all the money you earned for them will be spent on projects that do not benefit the nation significantly. Though, I am sure you can some how get enough funds for implementing your ideas. People are quite frankly ignorant of what is best for them, even educated ones like the Senju brothers and the Uzumaki, forget about the laymen who still vote for the Otsutsuki._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Black Zetsu._

 _(PS: I hope you don't mind that I do not use my official name. Expressing such views against the Otsutsuki is risky since I am an Otsutsuki by blood, I have been coerced into working for them.)_

Madara read the message for the fourth time. So that explains the name, Black Zetsu, he's an Otsutsuki but he doesn't support their views. If he remembered correctly, one of Kaguya Otsutsuki's sons -Ashura- had directly opposed her and he was subsequently thrown in jail. Kaguya, the head of the Otsutsuki, was an old lady (no one knew exactly how old), probably insane, and from the very powerful and rich family of monarchs that had ruled over the Land of Fire before they had been toppled over and replaced by a democracy. The democracy was shaky though and it wasn't long before the Otsutsuki were in power again- it was a monarchy in everything but name, there were elections but those were rigged at every level, to win the opposition would need a very very large margin.

This Black Zetsu guy had a point though, all this money would go to waste if the people managing it didn't know what they were doing. It would be much better if someone with appropriate knowledge, like Madara, handled it- even if people weren't comfortable with giving him their money. It was for their welfare after all, whether they were aware or not…

However, Madara couldn't do this alone. He didn't want to ask Izuna for help, it was far to risky. Most of his other friends -if he could still call them that- were associated with Konoha now. He bit his lower lip, got up from his computer table and walked into his brother's room. The paler man was fast asleep on the bed, his phone and laptop on the table.

Carefully, Madara picked up the devices and took them back to his room. Izuna wouldn't have a problem with his gadgets being used but it would still arouse his suspicion. The laptop password, he knew very well, however the database where he stored his more 'private' contacts was a mystery. Again, he could always ask without fear of being refused but the less the younger Uchiha knew, the better.

Cracking the password was an achievable task, though, since the brothers had a fixed format for such things. Pick a person you know well, then use their favourite colour-day of birth (hold the Shift key so it comes as characters)- their favourite animal and lastly their birth month in numbers. Madara used his father's details for his bank account password. Probably Izuna used their mother's?

So he entered the details- and failed. Madara sighed, it couldn't be their father, it couldn't be one of their late brothers- their names were used before. Gingerly he typed out another set of details of another brother. That didn't work either… Another mistake and Izuna would be notified. This time a hint popped up next to the text box.

 _Why do you still live?_

That was an absurd question, how could the answer to that be a person other? Anyway, that ruled out their last brother- no one lived for a dead person, right? If Izuna _still_ _lived_ for someone, they'd have to really special-

"Oh no…" Madara whispered. This time his fingers trembled as they pressed against the keys.

 _Blue $falcon12_

There was no error screen this time, though Madara half wished there had been. The magnitude of what it meant struck him, no one continued livingfor a person. You live for an idea, or for a country… Or simply because there's no reason to die. Even if you do live for someone- maybe be your child or something, not a brother!

"Why Izuna, why me?"

* * *

After ten whole minutes, Madara recovered from his shock. He had been debating whether he should continue whatever he was doing. Ultimately, this newfound information only reinforced the belief that improving their society should be done at any cost.

Onyx eyes scanned the list that the query had produced. They were all hackers skilled enough to help him and -most importantly- would do so willingly. One name in particular caught the Uchiha's attention, a young man from the Land of Waterfalls. It wasn't his skills that appealed to Madara -no all these guys were equally skilled- it was his appearance. Kakuzu closely resembled someone; with his brown hair, tanned skin and big built. He had scars running from the corner of his mouth, like a Glasgow smile.

Intrigued, Madara checked the man's details. Kakuzu had been a bright student from a reputed university, right after graduation he was given some extremely difficult project by the government- which he could not complete. As a result, the ministers saw it necessary to 'punish' the youth in a rather severe manner. After fleeing from the Land of Waterfalls, the hacker took his revenge by stealing quite a considerable amount. Kakuzu would do almost anything for the right price.

* * *

Cooking alone was not interesting at all, Hashirama noted. Breakfast tasted like ash and he finished his meals in a fraction of the time he took when Madara was there. On the bright side, he now could wake up much later and still not miss anything at work.

So, he was a little surprised when his brother called him at seven in the morning.

"Hi, Tobirama, good morning-"

"Anija. You need to come here now."

"Why? Everything alright?"

"No. Someone'll be here soon- to meet you."

* * *

Kaguya Otsutsuki, her eldest son and five Zetsus- all waiting for him at Konoha headquarters was not a pleasant thought. Hashirama could feel his blood boil, he was actually going to meet the person who he held responsible for the current state of the Land of Fire and -in a way- for the death of Kawarama and Itama.

"Good morning, Mrs. Otsutsuki." he murmured stiffly. Kaguya had promptly seated herself in his chair -a pillow or two added for comfort- while everyone else was standing around her.

"Is that how you address the Prime Minister of your country?" Kaguya scoffed, her voice was surprisingly husky for someone that old. It sounded unlike the voice that was broadcasted so very often over radio and TV.

Hashirama didn't reply. Mito looked at him uneasily, "We apologise, Your Excellency, this is Mr. Hashirama Senju- the founder of Konoha."

"Hmmm? You're a kid!" She spat.

"I am 27, Your Excellency. How may I help you?"

"Where's the other guy? The one that looks like you, Indra."

"Madara Uchiha." Indra added.

Hashirama's jaw clenched. "He left."

Kaguya chuckled, "Oh, what a pity... Tell me Senju- isn't it illegal to be homosexual? I can throw you both in jail right now."

"Your Excellency, homosexual marriage is illegal. Madara and I weren't married. We are - _were-_ just together."

Mito looked away, the pain on his face wasn't evident but it was enough for her to detect, she did know Hashirama well.

"Is just being together with someone of the same sex legal, Indra?"

"Yes."

"Oh, remind me to change that."

Hashirama's mouth twitched. "Your Excellency, may I know what exactly you wish to ask of me?"

"I've made my point clear already. Dissolve Konoha. You can't hope to compete against the Otsutsuki."

"We can try-"

"There's no point, for your own good I am warning you- end this pathetic excuse of a party and no one gets hurt."

"I am sorry but you can't just attack our party like that! We have a right to-"

"I _can't_? What if I tell you that I already have started." She smiled menacingly at the tanned man.

"Started what?"

"The end of Konoha and all future interference."

* * *

Note: Thank you for reading! Please fav/follow/review if you liked this chapter. Next chapter Madara executes his plan! I did a check, but I might have missed something, so please tell me if something is off. :)


	18. Attack

Attack

Madara's plan is set in motion.

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

Kakuzu frowned at the man standing in front of him. Madara Uchiha was probably one of the richest people he had ever met. Kakuzu respected men of money- money was all that mattered in the end. The task was quite demanding, but the pay was enough for him to forget that. Plus, his client allowed him to use whatever resources he wanted, hire whoever he wanted for assistance- so long as nothing could be traced back to Izuna.

"You know this would all be much cheaper for you if you just asked your brother?"

"I didn't ask for your opinion. Money is not the issue."

The taller man snorted, of course money wasn't an issue when you had a bank balance with so many digits.

"So, will you do it?" Madara held out some documents with the task specification.

"Of course" Kakuzu snatched the papers and began scanning them. "I still think you're stupid."

"Stupid because I am doing this or stupid because I am not getting my brother to do it for me?"

"Both."

"Hn. You realise that if you convince me- you will lose the opportunity of earning a _significant_ amount of money", onyx eyes were drilling into the young man.

"You're right. Besides, it's your neck on the line."

"Yes it is." Madara seemed morbidly fascinated by the fact.

"I'll do it. I will contact you if I have any issues."

"On the number provided there. Though, for your own good, you had better not have too many issues", his pale lips twisted into a smirk.

"Fine. Is that it? I'm leaving." Kakuzu said gruffly, being in Madara's presence made him feel uneasy. Kakuzu never felt this uneasy before. Maybe it was the amount of money, maybe the risk involved or maybe just how the other man's eyes seemed to roam over his body. He might be young, he might be from a different country- but he had heard all about Madara and his former lover. It was always a good idea to familiarise oneself with the more personal details of one's client, especially in such trades. To Kakuzu, it was hard to draw too many similarities between himself and Hashirama, however he wouldn't deny- physically, there was a striking semblance between them. The fact that Madara was quite easy on the eyes and that he was exceedingly wealthy did not make it any easier for Kakuzu.

"Yes, we're done for today."

They both left the garage, keeping a respectable distance between them so that they don't seem associated. Soon they were lost in the sea of people waiting at a busy intersection. The traffic light wasn't functioning -unsurprisingly- and people were waiting for a chance to cross.

Madara pulled out his phone, there was an incoming call. It was auto-rejected before Kakuzu had a chance to see the caller ID. The phone didn't go back into his pocket immediately, the man was now checking some message, from one 'Black Zetsu'. Kakuzu wondered at it, was that where the Uchiha was getting all his insider information from? What hell was this guy up to? Not that it mattered to him, he just… Right then, he noticed a gap in the flow of vehicles. Kakuzu lightly touched Madara on his lower back, coaxing him to cross the road. Madara put away his phone and glared at him.

They walked in the same direction at roughly the same pace till their routes diverged; without a word, Madara turned and continued down another road.

* * *

Hashirama watched from his window as the convoy left, a bunch of people had collected at the gate- probably hoping to see some drama.

What the hell did she mean? She had _already_ started the destruction of Konoha? Konoha was fine- except for the fact that Madara left… Oh no…

Hashirama grabbed his mobile and called Madara. The call disconnected in a few seconds. The Senju felt the urge to tear his phone to shreds but he had to stay calm. He just knew that whatever Kaguya was speaking about had something to do with Madara. There was no reason- just gut instinct. He _had_ to get in contact with Madara. That was easier said than done, as expected- Madara had blocked him in all ways possible, especially after the Uchiha incident.

"Madara, please be careful. Please…" All he could do was whisper and hope Madara somehow heard his plea.

* * *

 _*A year later*_

Konoha had become famous enough, it was now well known throughout the nation, many people had shifted their support from the Otsutsuki. Still, things weren't going smoothly- at least that's what the founder, Hashirama Senju thought. More than a year had passed since Kaguya threatened Konoha and since that day- if not earlier- Hashirama had been acting weirdly.

He was jovial enough when it came to interacting with the public and other party members. Mito knew something was wrong though, Tobirama knew it too. Konoha now had small branches in all cities and Hashirama visited some of them to help get things started. One particular city- he visited twice.

Mito finished reviewing a few reports. She had now dedicated all her time to Konoha and relinquished her post at her father's company. Obviously her family understood and approved but they were still anxious. Just as anxious as she was about her ex-fiance. It was no secret why he came back to this particular city, it was where Madara lived.

The last time they came here, Hashirama had tried desperately to find Madara. He wasn't at his home, Izuna refused to meet them and the people working at his office said that Madara had been making trips to some places outside the Land of Fire. That only made the Senju more tense. So, he added a few more days to their publicity trip and revisited Madara's office.

"He's still abroad." Hashirama stated pacing up and down.

"Why don't you just leave a message?"

"That won't work, Mito. I need to meet him in person. Anything else he'll just delete."

"We need to get back to the headquarters."

"So, you're saying I should abandon Madara?"

"I am saying that you shouldn't be worrying about him. _He_ left Konoha, _he_ left you-"

"Mito!"

"No! It's true, isn't it?"

Hashirama just sighed and hung his head.

"Besides, he's most probably alright. Especially if he's abroad. Maybe he figured out he was being targeted and left the country."

"Alright, I'll leave a message for him. We'll head back first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ok. See you later then." Mito left her papers on his table and walked out.

For maybe the sixth time that day, Hashirama browsed through the album of pictures he and Madara took when they were together. There weren't too many as Madara didn't like being photographed. His favourite was one where Madara was sitting up on his bed, giving him a broad smile. The moonlight was reflecting off his tangled hair and in the background was the silhouette of some vines Hashirama grew. [1]

* * *

"Some guy at the door asked me to give this to you." Kagami murmured handing over a small brown parcel to Hashirama.

"Oh. Thank you!" Hashirama stared at the suspicious parcel. There were no markings, just _'To: Mr. Hashirama Senju'_ printed on one side. He shook it, whatever was inside was pretty small. It couldn't have been anything too harmful else Kagami couldn't have brought it past the metal detector they had installed (prompted by Kaguya's visit, obviously). Carefully, he unwrapped the brown paper and opened the simple box.

Hashirama's heart skipped a beat. Inside was the turquoise crystal pendant he had given Madara when they had been together. Why had Madara returned it? Why return it now? How …?

The Senju grabbed the box and dashed out of the entrance. He scanned the surroundings for Madara's thick mane of hair. There weren't many people about. The security guard, a few party members in the car park… There was one man- with roughly the same stature and complexion as himself. He was looking right at him before he strapped on a helmet and rode his black motorbike out onto the busy street. Madara was not in sight however, nor was anyone vaguely related to Madara.

"Did you see Madara around?" he asked the guard.

"Madara? Oh, him! No, sir… I did not see him."

"Thank you." Hashirama sighed, Kagami probably would have told him if Madara or Izuna came by. The boy knew them by face. So the parcel was probably handed over by some random person. It was quite dangerous for Kagami to accept parcels from strangers- he'd have to talk to the kid later.

"Anija! Come quickly! Something is happening!"

"Tobirama?"

"Hurry!"

* * *

"What's going on here?" Hashirama stared at the monitor. Every single computer at the office had stopped functioning normally.

"All our security has been broken though!" someone shouted from across the room.

"They have access to all Konoha's private data. Every party member. They can now access all records, criminal ones too!"

That was not good. Otsutsuki might be the most corrupt party by a big margin, however other parties had dirtied there hands too. Even Hashirama's own father took a bribe or two- the excuse being that it was necessary, if one wanted to exist in politics. There were even rumours that Tobirama had bribed a few people to get Konoha some resource allocation early on, however Hashirama always dismissed it as heresy.

Konoha's main principle was that they were against corruption. Every member had to swear that they'd never accept a bribe or bribe anyone after joining. That was why they got the public support they currently had. If this information was made public- their entire image would be destroyed.

"Oh no, Hashirama! That means they have access to the fund details too!" Mito exclaimed.

"Can you secure the money?"

"I'll do my best. They have a head start."

"How could this happen?" Hashirama demanded.

"Someone must have known where we lacking in cyber security."

"We cut down on it after we stopped using Izuna Uchiha's services."

Hashirama's brain froze for a second as he processed this nugget of information. There were only so many people that would want to exploit the fact that Konoha considered Izuna's system unnecessary.

"Is this Kaguya's doing?" Tobirama asked while the engineers desperately tried to cut off the servers from the attacker.

"I seriously hope so…" Hashirama whispered.

* * *

Kakuzu snorted, "They are transferring the rest of the money out. Do you want me to track it?"

"That damn Uzumaki girl… No, the party data is more important. Do you have that?"

"Yes."

"Send it to me."

"What about the rest of the money in the fund?"

"Kakuzu, don't be greedy. Why worry about small fry? Can they track us?"

"Not with their resources, I'll destroy all this by the time they get hold of anything to locate the attack. Though I should probably get out of here."

"Then get out of there now." Madara ended the call.

* * *

Note: Sorry, I don't know if this got too confusing with all the hacking. (I am not a hacker so forgive me if I got the details wrong :( ) Basically, Madara has all sensitive information and access to Konoha bank accounts. Kakuzu helped him get all this.

Also [1] is inspired by that opening scene where Madara smiles so adorably while inviting us into the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Please review! :D


	19. Mission Accomplished

Mission Accomplished

Summary: Konoha isn't Madara's only target. Madara successfully completes his whole plan, maybe even goes a little overboard...

Notes: Thank you for the reviews, please criticise. I looove nice reviews (who wouldn't :P), but I need some scathing reviews to improve.  
This chapter might be a leeetle technical, sorry but what's the fun in just saying "… and Madara did something bad…"?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

In a small room, somewhere in the Land of Waterfalls- Madara looked at his laptop screen, trying to justify what he was about to do. The Uchiha had betrayed him and his father. Knowing Tobirama, they'd suffer in Konoha anyway, why not help them realise their mistake now? He wasn't the least bit concerned about the other sub-parties of Konoha. So, Madara clicked on the 'Send' button and exhaled deeply. Soon, all major press agencies would receive very authentic and very scandalous information about Konoha. Not from Madara, of course, but from someone in the Otsutsuki government. The grapevine that is social media, would handle the rest.

* * *

Hikaku walked into Izuna's office to see his best friend (and cousin, though no one remembered how they were related) in a surprisingly good mood. "Everything ok?"

"Yes, the world is a wonderful place indeed! So what brings you here?" Izuna's bright eyes and broad smile left the other slightly dazed.

"Oh, uh… I thought you said you wanted some legal advice?"

"Ah! I supposed I do need a lawyer… That later though, come sit here!" Izuna patted the seat next to him.

"What are you watching?"

"Justice being served, so sweet!" Izuna laughed, turning his desktop monitor so that Hikaku could see. It was one of those live news broadcasts, it was about the Konoha, specifically about the Uchiha.

"Oh God… I didn't know they were corrupt too." None of Hikaku's close family worked for the Uchiha, they were all corporate lawyers, however some party members came to them for legal advice, once in a while.

"They are… Good thing my father left. Oh, but don't be under the impression that other parties are any better- wait till they get to the fucking Senjus. Why wait actually, just open Facebook- it's everywhere."

Izuna wasn't exaggerating. A particular video clip had almost a hundred comments arguing about Tobirama Senju, most were calling him a racist bastard, few hailed him as an ambivalent intellectual who only did what's in the nation's benefit. The older Senju wasn't left out of it either, there wasn't much evidence against him, however his reputation was teetering between a spineless jerk and a noble angel. Izuna left a few comments of his own, using a few choice words to describe the brothers.

The Uchihas were on fire, the Senjus were on fire. Whole Konoha was on fire.

"Does Madara-nii know?"

"Hmm. Yea, yea."

Izuna always wanted to shared everything that made him happy with his brother. So why did he look so disturbed now?

"So Hikaku, shall we go grab a beer? We can settle this legal thingy later. For now, let's just celebrate how much everyone hates Konoha!" Izuna's slung his arm across his friend's shoulder.

"Ok… Sure, come." Hikaku hesitantly let himself be dragged out of the office. Izuna was pretty worried about this legal matter when he first called him, why was it not important anymore? Still, he couldn't say no to this oppourtunity. He had always been aware of the fact that he considered Izuna to be more than just a friend. However, he didn't realise _what_ exactly he classified his feelings for Izuna as until he heard about Madara and Hashirama. Unfortunately, soon after this 'enlightenment', Izuna began to rant about some Senju girl he met and Hikaku didn't know what to do. Now wasn't a good time to bring this up either, the techie's mood was switching from irritable to ecstatic to furious to relieved and he was undoubtably stressed. Right now, the best option for Hikaku would just be to sit tight and wait till this mess cleared up… Just be by Izuna's side- as a friend.

* * *

Izuna closed the door behind Hikaku, he felt a little guilty, he hadn't been spending much time with his friend since he left Konoha with Madara. He tumbled onto the sofa and covered himself with a throw, unwilling to carry his alcohol steeped body back to his bed. It was embarrassing enough that Hikaku had to bring him home. He was drifting off to sleep when his mobile phone buzzed.

Now normally, Izuna would have stuffed his phone under the sofa or thrown it out of the window. However, today he was sadistically gleeful and drunk. So, he answered the call.

"Hey little bitch, what time is it in your slum?"

"Where's your brother?" Tobirama demanded, ignoring Izuna's question.

"Not here."

"I'll tell you where you both will be soon! In jail!"

Izuna laughed hard and rolled off the couch. "Ooooh, tell me why?"

"You both hacked the Konoha servers, didn't you! You guys leaked all the classified information!"

"Boy, I wish I did!"

"You won't be wishing that tomorrow! We're coming over and we are going to arrest you and your scumbag brother!"

"Hn. Good luck with that, _darling_!" Izuna dramatically ended the call (well it would have been more dramatic if he was sober and actually hit the 'End call' button instead of a hundred other things first).

He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He definitely hadn't hacked the Konoha servers. Madara couldn't hack for nuts, yet something wasn't right. Madara hadn't been acting normal. He was abroad longer than he should be. He was visiting countries he didn't normally visit. Even when he spoke to Izuna over the phone, he was very terse. Izuna flipped over so that his face was buried in the sofa. His older brother was normally the more rational one, though moments of craziness did take over every human once in a while. He'd have to do some investigating of his own now. It hurt him to know that Madara wouldn't confide in him, Izuna would do anything- _anything,_ to help his brother.

"Please take care, Nii-san."

* * *

Hashirama felt a dull ache in his chest as he -for the third time- visited the city Madara lived in, knowing he wouldn't meet his ex this time either.

"Good morning, my dear politicians! Welcome!" Izuna mocked as Konoha party members trooped into his office. His employees were intrigued and peered out of their offices and cubicles but no one said anything. Izuna's feet were crossed on his desk and next him sat a rather anxious man, Hashirama assumed he was Hikaku- Izuna's lawyer.

"Good morning, Izuna." Hashirama managed to say, he could at least try to repair his relationship with Madara's brother.

Izuna only frowned. He didn't offer them seats, Mito sat down anyway- glaring defiantly at Izuna.

"We want to inspect your activities and your brother's. We have permission." Tobirama waved some papers in the Uchiha's face.

"May I see those?" Hikaku queried politely.

"How did you get permission? Bribed someone, eh Tobirama?" Izuna chuckled, peering over Hikaku's shoulder.

Tobirama forcefully brought his palms down on the desk, "Listen, you-"

"Wait a second! I don't know all this legal rubbish, sorry Hikaku, no offence… But you've got some preliminary investigation done and it seems that- past all the layers of abstraction- you've determined that the hacking signal came from near the Konoha headquarters. Now, I'd like to point out that both me and my brother were nowhere near this location at this time."

"I don't know! You could have spent a lot of time rerouting the signal, you could have hired someone to sit outside the building-"

"Anyone could have hired someone to sit outside the building! Wasn't the source of that newspaper article some Otsutsuki? Didn't our _Honourable_ Prime Minister herself come to your office to threaten you?"

"That's a front!"

"It's only a front to you because you can't attack the government, so you want to blame someone else! You want to distract the media's attention from your party's miserable failure! Well let me tell you something-" Izuna pulled his feet off the the table and stood up, leaning over the desk so far that his and Tobirama's head almost bumped.

"What?!"

"-My brother and I are tired of being your scapegoats! We're tired of taking the fall for everything! Yes-", the young Uchiha's eyes shifted to Hashirama, "-you've messed up our lives enough, get out... You're evidence is too weak to convict us anyway."

Hashirama flinched inwardly, how was it that everyone knew his soft spot?

"Mr. Uchiha is correct, you currently do not possess enough information to arrest him, nor can you request for his brother to be detained. You can, however, inspect certain private and company data as per regulations as you have a valid permit." Hikaku added, placing the documents in front of him.

Izuna shrugged, "Be my guest, you won't find anything…"

* * *

True to his word, nothing of Izuna's could be found that traced back to the incident. Defeated, the Konoha members returned to their hotel.

"Tobirama, Kagami has some contacts that are working on this investigation, right?" Mito queried.

"Yes, he does… I've asked him to organise a private detective for this matter."

"Any updates?"

"I'll check."

An hour later, Tobirama check the document that he had requested for by email. "Apparently Madara has been making very frequent trips abroad, mostly to the Land of Waterfalls."

"Land of Waterfalls? He never had business there before…" Hashirama noted.

Tobirama shrugged, "He doesn't seem to be attending any business meetings. So whatever he's doing might be of a private nature."

"Mmmm, like hacking Konoha's servers?" Mito suggested, earning her a glare from Hashirama- even though he knew that she was probably right.

"He wouldn't need to spend so much time abroad just for that, though…" Hashirama pointed out.

"So, are you suggesting he's planning to do something worse?" Tobirama sounded anxious.

"If he's the one responsible, that is! There's only so much he can do with the information he's got. He's done enough damage anyway… Konoha's public image has been thrashed."

"So, whatever he's going to do now, it not aimed at Konoha?" Tobirama scoffed, evidently only Hashirama was willing to believe that line of reasoning. "Then what's he up to now?"

* * *

"No one said you could use my bed." Kakuzu growled, he had allowed Madara to temporarily use his home computer system since it was more powerful than Madara's laptop and offline. Clearly the smaller man had been using more than just that while the owner was away.

Madara didn't respond.

"Hey!" Kakuzu shouted over the blanketed lump.

"What?!" Madara hissed, still not bothering to emerge from the pile.

"Why are you sleeping here?"

"Why not? You weren't there and your stupid operating system was giving me a headache."

"Hmph. Anyway, what now?"

"Why, the main part, of course!" Madara smirked and shot up. Kakuzu noted how sculpted his abdomen was a second before the dark loose shirt fell into place.

Madara started the computer, "I've written the algorithm. I need you to put it into the agents and get them into place during government infrastructure auctions."

"Hmmm, I've already started. How will you find out about the auctions?"

"I've got my sources." Madara stated stiffly.

"Black Zetsu?"

"What?" He fixed the younger man with such a cold glare, Kakuzu actually shrank away. "How I get the information I get is none of your concern. I need this done by the end of the month. Coal licensing starts then."

* * *

*months later*

"So, everything is in place?"

"Yes. As always…" Kakuzu confirmed.

"This auction begins at noon."

"So, is this the last one?" Kakuzu was a little saddened, this work was enjoyable even if he knew what they were doing was aiding corruption of the worst type. Madara justified it by saying that the government would have scammed money anyway, all they were doing was helping them scam in a much more efficient manner while taking a significant cut. The man was brilliant, Kakuzu had to admit, even if he was utterly crazy to be attempting something like this.

"Kakuzu, you disappoint me."

"What? There aren't any more auctions this quarter..."

"You thought I'd just make all this money for the government that cost me my brothers? No no- I won't let them use me, I used them. I couldn't have entered the auctions without their help -unknowing assistance, rather."

"I don't think you're partner will appreciate this."

"What partner?"

"Black Zetsu."

Madara's jaw clenched. "I thought I told you not to stick your nose into things that aren't any of your business. Take your money and do your job."

Usually that is just what Kakuzu did, loyalty for money. For some reason, he thought he'd cross the line and warn his client of the glaring flaw in his plan.

"Black Zetsu- I don't know how you found out about him- is just some stupid kid or something who has a government post and keeps parroting _my_ views. He's my pawn, you don't need to worry about him. Just see that this auction goes well. Our next phase will be rather tasking for you. You can't just sit at your computer this time."

* * *

"Indra-sama! There's an emergency." A Zetsu came up running.

"Yes? What's wrong."

"Do you know what happened to Konoha about a year back?"

"The information leak?"

"Yes. I think the same thing is happening to us."

"That's not possible."

The Zetsu looked baffled. "Forgive me, I'm not sure why you think it's not possible. However, from what we can see it's exactly the same. We can't stop it!"

Indra frowned but followed the man clad in white. There were several reasons why the Konoha incident would not be applicable to them. First of all, allegations of Otsutsuki scams were nothing new, the party could just deny it any that's it- no one would risk opposing them. Another point being that most of their money was black, hence it wasn't in common accounts that could just have money funnelled out. Unless it was the money from recent auctions… Which brought Indra to the last point, there was only one person who could get enough money out of the Otsutsuki and he desperately hoped that it wasn't him.

* * *

Hashirama gasped, "2 billion? From public funds! How did he even manage that?" [1]

"Public funds, Otsutsuki member's accounts and black money hoards. Started out in almost the same manner as the Konoha attack. Except this wasn't just a cyber crime."

The implication Tobirama was trying to make was obvious, Madara had attacked Konoha. Hashirama didn't want to give in to that belief just yet. "How could he have found out about the auctions? Only an Otsutsuki would have known..."

"He had insider help-"

"Tobirama! You're just trying to convince me that Madara did it."

"He _did_ do it." The younger man sighed and pulled out a photograph. The face seemed vaguely familiar. "We found the hacker, Madara's hacker... His name is Kakuzu, he is from the Land of Waterfalls. Since he's the Otsutsuki's target now too, it's been easier to get information. Madara had been spotted leaving his flat early one morning."

The moment Hashirama's eyes took in the image fully his brain froze. This was the guy he saw the day Konoha was hacked! The guy that looked a little like him. Was Madara _living_ with this guy? Was Madara …

Internally, he was so furious that he forgot how this Kakuzu guy damaged the party he had been working so hard for.

* * *

"Indra, have you seen my rabbit? The white one."

Indra stiffened. "No."

"What a pity, you know the thing with these animals- if you don't train them well and you try to give them some freedom, they just end up doing something idiotic. Maybe I should put him a cage…" Kaguya murmured, summoning a Zetsu to aid her.

"Yes. Cage him."

* * *

Notes: Sorry, a little too much detail? In short, Madara not only used the info Black Zetsu gave to scam the public but also took money from the Otsutsukis. Oh, and Hashi's jealous. :P  
Ah! IzunaxHikaku vs IzunaxToka! What say?  
Next up- Confusing part over, next is- well it's pretty obvious, Maddy gets into trouble. Plus one big, not-so-happy reunion.  
Please note that since this is a Modern AU, happy ending- Maddy won't be doing anything _too_ evil. Also no one dies.

[1] Lol, yes big amount right? Scams in which the government is involved have a very large scope. Actually it could have been much more but since Madara had limited time and resources, I'll leave it at this. It also depends on the currency you're thinking in terms of. I could have gone with a Ponzi scheme but I think those take too long. Plus I don't think Madara's that sort of a person.


	20. Downfall

Downfall

Summary: Probably the angstiest chapter. Madara's betrayal and downfall.

Notes: Again, thank you so much for the reviews! Anon/Guest reviewers- I've replied at the end of this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

"Hikaku? Sorry- it's an emergency!"

"Izuna? Yeah, tell me…" Hikaku shuddered when he heard the fear that laced his friend's voice.

"Can you please get your passport and meet me at the airport?"

* * *

"Where are you going?" Tobirama asked.

No response. Hashirama continued packing. It was obvious where he was going, anyway.

Tobirama sighed, "What are you going to do?"

Still no response. Hashirama didn't know what he'd do. Find Madara and bring him back? He couldn't do that, Madara would be arrested. Take Madara and run away somewhere? He didn't mind, but he had a party to rebuild- the party Madara destroyed.

"At least take Mito with you. You're to brainless to handle anything…"

"Sure, Tobirama." He was quite brainless, that was certain.

* * *

"Kakuzu, we need to leave. Something is wrong."

"What?"

"Zetsus are here. We need to clean up all evidence and shift this stuff somewhere… How about that warehouse complex?"

Kakuzu was just about to answer when Madara's phone rang, it was Izuna.

"Izuna?"

"Where are you?"

"Land of Water-"

"I mean where in the city!"

"Where in-? Why? You are here! Why are you here?" Madara shouted.

"To see you-"

"Go back!"

"No!"

"God, Izuna! This isn't the time-"

"Nii-san, I don't know what the hell you've been doing… Though I don' t think you have the right to order me around. I am coming. I can find out where you are even if you don't tell me."

Madara paused for a moment, clenching his jaw, "Fine."

* * *

"Hikaku." Madara noted, as he saw his distant cousin enter.

"Madara-nii." Hikaku greeted in return. They shared a brotherly embrace, shorter but less awkward than the one the Uchiha brothers had moments ago.

"Izuna." Kakuzu grumbled succinctly.

"Kakuzu, seems like only yesterday when you'd call me Izuna-senpai." Izuna snorted. "The Zetsus have arrived already?"

"Yes. Shortly after you guys, I guess. We've cleared all evidence here. We just need to leave." Madara murmured, checking things off some list.

"Leave where? To some place in the Land of Waterfalls."

"I can't go back to the Land of Fire now, right?"

"The Land of Waterfalls is too powerless against the Otsutsukis, how about the Land of Stone or Iron?"

"Ok. How do we go?"

"Private jet. I made the arrangements on the way here. We just need a day or so to get clearance. Hikaku, you and Kakuzu see if you can talk them into processing it faster. I'll go with Madara to some place in the city that's free of Zetsus. Meet us there when you're done."

"We're taking one of your motorbikes, Kakuzu."

"As long as you add it to your bill."

* * *

"Nice to see you here, Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki." No sooner had they arrived at the airport, than they were detained. Indra was called in soon after.

"Good evening, Indra-sama, may I know why you have detained us?" Hashirama queried.

"To question you about your purpose of visit."

"Here to do some sightseeing." Mito lied boldly.

"Hmm? Not the best place to go with your fiancé- oh, sorry, you aren't her fiancé anymore, are you?" Indra seemed pleased when Mito winced.

"We could ask you the same. What are you doing here?" Hashirama asked, determined to create a diversion.

"I am here to catch a criminal."

"Why not just ask your Zetsus?"

"This criminal- he's very special to me. I am sure you'll understand. So, you're _sightseeing_ … You can see quite a bit of the city if you come with us- on our hunt..."

* * *

The brothers entered Kakuzu's garage and put on helmets. Madara sat on the bike, taking Izuna pillion.

"Nii-san, did you really take 2 billion from the government?"

"More actually…" Madara answered uncertainly. He wasn't sure what Izuna would think of him.

"That's fucking brilliant! How did they trace you back, though? Kakuzu should have masked your actions well."

"I am not sure." Madara mumbled, it wasn't exactly a lie. He knew the answer, somewhere in the back of his mind, he just couldn't accept the fact that he had been so oblivious.

"Anyway, we'll get out of here and you can continue in the Land of Stone or something. They can't touch you there. I'll hack for you, they won't know what hit them!" Izuna babbled excitedly.

"Are you high? You were so worried a minute ago." Madara chuckled.

"Huh? No, I'm just glad I'm with you again- and you're safe. Man, I was worried."

"Ah, don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself. Your nii-san can handle himself."

"Hn. Sure." Izuna's wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and buried his head in between the other's shoulder blades. Madara allowed himself a small smile before he twisted the handle bars and drove into the night.

* * *

Soon the bike reached an isolated warehouse complex near the outskirts of the city. Izuna ensured that their gadgets were suitably untraceable.

"I'm going to rest for a while. Wake me up when Hikaku returns… Or if anything happens." Izuna spread his coat out on the wooden boxes and flopped down on it.

"Fine… Are you sure you can you sleep like that?" Madara questioned, when he didn't get a reply, he just walked over and draped his jacket over the younger Uchiha's frame.

He then sat on the floor, his back propped up against the same box. Staring at the wooden ceiling, Madara let his mind race ahead.

* * *

"They've gone off the grid, but I've got a visual confirmation that they went this way." A Zetsu reported.

"Hn. Get more search teams, as many as you need. Damn! We should have apprehended Izuna earlier."

"Izuna is here?" Hashirama interrupted. Hopefully Izuna would know what to do.

"Yes. Why?" Indra frowned.

"Nothing… It just makes things harder." He added when he realised Indra wouldn't let him go without answering.

Indra snorted but left with the Zetsu.

"What _side_ are you on?" Mito hissed.

"Side? There are no sides…"

"Yes. Are you going to help catch them Madara or not?"

"I want to stop him-"

"Then you _must_ hand him over to the authorities. There is no other way, is there?"

"I'll see…" Hashirama stood up and walked over to the window, praying he wouldn't need to make a decision. Praying that he'd take the right decision if he _had_ to.

* * *

A muffled thud broke Madara's process of thoughts. He frowned and got up, collecting a crowbar that had been lying on the floor. The cold air hit his face as he exited the shed. He gave one last look at Izuna before heading towards the direction of the sound. The last thing he wanted was for his sibling to get involved in any more trouble. After walking for a few minutes through an alley between adjacent warehouses, he reached a dead end.

"So I finally found you…"

Madara spun around. Some 50 meters ahead were seven men clad in white, the man that spoke to him had thick black hair -similar to his own, actually- and he wore a long brown coat. "What are you doing here, you son of a bitch!"

Indra smirked, "I guess you mean that as an insult to both my mother and myself, don't you?"

"Hn. Get out of my way."

"No, Madara. I can't do that… You don't seem to know me very well."

"Oh, I know you- Indra _Otsutsuki_. Are you my personal escort to prison?"

"You could think of it that way. It would be a frightful waste for someone like you to languish in jail though. Also, I can't let that happen to my comrade."

"What nonsense!"

"Hn. So you don't know already?" Indra began striding towards him. The wind made his coat part around his torso.

"Know what-?" Madara's eyes widened when he realised what Indra was wearing- a uniform like the other men... Except black.

God, how he had underestimated that stupid blogger. Black Zetsu was no Otsutsuki reject, he was the Prime Minister's right hand man. Madara had been played like a fiddle!

* * *

Madara twisted and tried to dodge the next set of Zetsus that came his way. However, six men were just too many to escape. Indra didn't want to get involved and Madara managed to knock one Zetsu out with the crowbar. Once restrained, three of them had to hold him down as the Uchiha desperately tried to free himself. The others attended to the unconscious Zetsu.

Madara snarled and lashed out fiercely as the men brought him in front of Indra.

"You're quite a handful, you know."

"Shut up!" Madara spat venomously.

"Nii-san! What the-"

Madara's head snapped around and he saw Izuna standing at the end of the alley. The hair that was usually in a ponytail was fluttering in the wind. His face was so pale, he looked like he had all his blood sucked out.

"Izuna! Run!" Madara shouted.

Of course Izuna did run- not in the direction Madara hoped for, though. The younger brother yelled and launched himself at a Zetsu.

"Deal with him." Indra commanded detachedly.

"Bastard!" Madara shrieked, yanking his arms free, he rushed at the Otsutsuki with full force. Indra's head hit the wall hard and he collapsed into a black heap.

"Indra-sama!" Two Zetsus exclaimed as they dashed to attend to their leader. Another one went after Madara, he was promptly pushed aside as the Uchiha ran to help his younger brother. This Zetsu had a blade though, that sliced through the black haired man's thigh. Madara ignored the pain and flew forward.

A pair of Zetsus had been trying to subdue Izuna, one punched the techie a few times until he staggered and fell to his knees. Before the man could land another punch, Madara shoved him aside and kicked his partner's face.

"Izuna, are you alright?!"

"Yea…" Izuna mumbled, seemingly alright, albeit slightly disoriented.

Madara spun around and, with renewed vigour, began smashing his fist into the face of the Zetsu that had assaulted Izuna. "How. Dare. You!"

Suddenly a brown hand stalled him before he could break the man's jaw. "Enough. You need to get out."

"Kakuzu? I am not going anywhere-!"

"Yes, you are." Izuna groaned. He was supported by Hikaku, who had his arm around his waist. He was clutching his side. Evidently, he had been injured as there well.

"And leave you like this?!"

"Hikaku can take care of me. I'm just a little dizzy and my rib-"

"I am taking you to the hospital now!"

"Nii-san! No! I am fine, Hikaku can take me. You need to take the plane and get out!"

Madara looked Hikaku in the eye. Hikaku and Izuna had been friends since forever. If Madara could trust anyone with Izuna, it was this guy. "Hikaku?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him." Hikaku gave him a wry smile.

"Kakuzu, get my brother past these Zetsus to the airport, ok? We'll pay you-"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll do my best." Kakuzu grunted.

"Ok. See you soon, Nii-san."

* * *

"More search squads will be here, they say." Mito murmured.

"Where's Indra?" Hashirama wondered, twisting around to see if there was anyone nearby.

"I don't know."

"I am going in."

"It's dangerous!"

"I know, that's why I need to go." He gave Mito a small smile before springing out of the van and running towards the maze of brick walls.

"Take care… You beautiful fool."

Hashirama ran along a path for a while till he came across a couple of Zetsus. Both had been injured, one more severely than the other- who was assisting him.

"What happened?! Are you ok? Do you need help?"

"Madara did this, he's gone wild…" They mumbled as they lurched forward. "We're fine. You go on, he's somewhere there."

Gone wild. Gone wild. _Gone wild._

The Senju picked up his pace, he could hear heavy footsteps ahead. Turning sharply at a corner, he would have nearly collided with a head of tangled ebony locks had he not held back the other person by his shoulder.

"Madara!" he gasped, a wave of emotions drowned almost all sensible thoughts. There was his soulmate, looking as perfect as the day they first made love. Eyes wide, lips parted in surprise, midnight hair a lovely disarray.

He quickly suppressed all that when he realised that their situation was _nothing_ like that day. Madara was not dazed out of alcohol and emotion; no, he was actually bleeding profusely through a huge gash on his leg. Madara didn't love him, he probably hated him. _He_ still loved Madara, but …

"Hashirama…"

Before anything else could happened, strong arms ripped him away from Madara and pushed him to the ground.

"What are you waiting for? Go!"

Hashirama looked up at the person standing above him, _that_ guy! He struck the side of his assailant's head with all his might. Kakuzu slapped him in return.

"Kakuzu!" Madara exclaimed with genuine concern.

Then something in Hashirama's head snapped. That was the last straw. Madara left him. Madara attacked his party. Madara orchestrated the most shocking scam ever, stealing so much public money. Now, Madara was more anxious about Kakuzu when he, the man who loved him more than life itself, was being attacked.

Madara bolted down another alley, as fast as his wounded leg would allow. Hashirama furiously pushed the youth off and chased after the Uchiha. Usually, when it came to physical feats, he was stronger with his bigger built. However, the slighter man was supple and fast. So, on an ordinary day, he mostly wouldn't have been able to catch Madara. Today was anything but ordinary.

Soon, the tanned man caught his former friend from behind, holding him down. Normally, this proximity between their bodies would have had _some_ effect on Hashirama. Now, he felt absolutely nothing. Nothing but anger.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Madara snarled, struggling in his arms.

"What the hell were _you_ doing? What's wrong with you! I am just trying to protect our people and our -no, my- vision!"

He didn't know why he said that. It just felt so good, in a very 'let-me-hurt-you-as-much-as-you've-hurt-me' way.

"Hn. At last, someone caught that guy… Funny, I didn't think it would be you." Indra commented, emerging from the shadows, he had bandages wrapped around his head.

"Hashirama! You're going to mess everything up. You don't know what you're doing!"

"Neither do you." Hashirama handed the writhing body over to the Zetsus. A sharp knock to the temple and all movement ceased, Madara fell to the ground.

* * *

Notes: Ah, yes! Indra is Black Zetsu. We'll see his motivations next chapter, he's actually not that bad! Another chapter of not-so-happiness and then things start getting better (I promise!) This is actually the lowest point in the HashiMada bond. I'll post the next chapter in a few days, I don't want to leave you with such an angsty chapter for too long!

 **Chapter #19 Review replies:** (Thank you soooo much, btw! :D)

katK482- Well, I suppose this chapter answered your question, lol! Sorry, I guess you were hoping for them to get back together this chapter? They will, obviously… A few chapters later :)

Guest- Yes, Madara did have good intentions, however he was unfortunate enough to get tricked into doing something wrong (debatable, again). :/ Madara will suffer a little, I am sorry… :'( Don't worry, though- it doesn't last long, he'll be rescued soon. :) In a very romantic way too, if I may add ;)  
This story is mostly about the Founder's Era characters… So Akatsuki doesn't come into picture here, sadly. I do have this story in mind- a follow up to Symbiosis, that will have the Akatsuki, parent!HashiMada, etc. However, I need to finish this first.


	21. Attempt

Attempt

Summary: Madara's in jail, Hashirama and Izuna try to get him out. While Konoha has to deal with the setback. Could these two issues be linked? Ashura makes an entrance! Indra's motivation revealed (well sort of).

Notes: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry to update on a Tuesday, I was supposed to upload this chapter on Sunday... got little delayed. :(  
Anywaaay, angsty parts are behind us! Please note that while HashiMada is the main ship of this story, there will be a few side-ships. Most of them are crack, but they will make some sense in this AU. :P

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

"How could this have happened?!" Izuna screamed at no one in particular. "Where's Kakuzu?"

"Don't know… They must have him too." Hikaku murmured.

"How? How?! There weren't that many Zetsus- half of them were injured, the other squads hadn't arrived… Who could have caught him?" Now the younger male was literally tearing his long black hair out.

"Does it matter?"

Izuna blinked at him. He was about to retort when Hikaku spoke up again.

"I mean- finding out how he was caught won't help you get Madara back. He's probably on the way back to the Land of Fire by now."

Izuna sighed and sat down besides him. "Yea, maybe… You can get him out of jail right?"

"I am not a criminal lawyer-" heck, he couldn't disappoint Izuna, "-but we'll find a way to get him out. Don't worry."

"Thanks, man. I don't what I'd do without a friend like you."

"Don't mention it, Izu." He extended his arms to encircle his friend. Yes, his _friend_.

* * *

"Are you listening?" Indra cupped the prisoner's pointed chin and tried to tilt his head up.

"No. Get lost." Madara growled. He had been seated in an uncomfortable wooden chair, his wrists strapped to the arms of the chair.

"Hn. Not happy to see me, Madara?" The Otsutsuki sat down in a much more cushioned chair.

"Yea… I don't want to see your filthy face!"

"Why? Because I tricked you? Come on, Madara… Even high school children know better than to trust some random person they meet online."

"I never trusted you! I never told you anything I did!"

"True, but you did everything I told you to do. Which essentially means I knew all your activities."

"Hn! Don't act like this was your idea to begin with."

"See, there's where you went wrong, Madara. You underestimated me, yes. However, you underestimated yourself too. Fundamentally, you are not a creative man. You're a man of implementation, you're brilliant in your own right. All you needed was the tiniest of sparks, which I was happy to provide. However, you never could digest the fact that this wasn't _your_ idea. Or rather, your huge ego didn't let you."

"What the hell does that bullshit have to do with anything?!"

"Everything… You see, like how you thought people were better off leaving their money in the hands of someone who knew how to manage it. I think that intelligence like yours shouldn't be wasted on projects like Konoha. If I could channel your skills into something else, I'd make this country so much better-"

"Shut up! I know what you've been doing with all the country's resources."

"You confuse me for my mother. My mother was raised in a different background. Her family was humiliated and stripped of all power to form this _democracy_. Which was so inefficient. Her mentality is different. She just wants to restore power to her family, where she believes it belongs."

"How are you different?"

"I'm like you really. I want to improve this country, I don't _want_ power… However, if I did have power, I'd be capable of so much-"

"You _do_ have power! Yet, you've achieved nothing!"

"My mother has ultimate say, plus the effect of past years of governance have left deep scars- which I was hoping we could mitigate together."

"Together?! I didn't even know we were working together!"

"Again, like you… I have slight trust issues. I can't work with others that well, not unless I'm in complete control."

"What do you want now?"

"Well, you messed things up. The Prime Minister, herself, has asked for your arrest. She intends to punish you in the worst way she possibly can. There is a way out of this, though… Help me, like how you did before your arrest and I will get you out."

"Help you steal more public money for your own use- no way!"

"I'm already going to use the money you made for me."

"You don't know where it is or how to get it!"

"Neither does anyone else, your beloved brother, your not-so-dear ex… Not trusting anyone has it's disadvantages, I suppose. Your money will be lying there till I get it. So, what do you say now?"

"No!"

Indra sighed and stood up, "Then I hope you appreciate whatever sentence you're given. Just a fair reminder, all-male prisons are not the best places for homosexual men."

Madara flinched when the door shut. Indra had a point there.

* * *

"So, nii-san… Your plan didn't work?" Ashura murmured when he saw his brother's silhouette outside his cell.

"Why are you so happy? That means you're still stuck here."

Ashura shrugged. "That's ok..."

"This is all your fault, you know… Why on earth did you oppose our mother like that! Family is supposed to stick together!"

"You agreed that what she was doing wasn't right-"

"That doesn't mean you had to stage a freaking revolt!" Indra shouted, gripping the steel bars.

"It would have all worked out if you supported me, you know."

"Support you when you attacked our _mother_! Our Prime Minister! Yes, we both disagreed with her views- but you could have been more subtle!"

"Subtle, eh? That approach doesn't seem to be working for you now either."

"Hn." Indra fumed silently.

"You know… They're not that unlike us- Madara and Hashirama."

"They're completely different. The only similarity is that Hashirama and you are complete idiots!"

"What I was trying to say was- they had a good chance when they were working together…"

"So what? I can't release Madara while our mother is still in power. I don't think I can win unless Madara agrees to help me."

"He might agree to help Konoha-"

"You want Konoha to win?"

"Well- I'd prefer it if the Otsutsukis won, but it's just a name really... Konoha, Otsutsuki, Uchiha, Senju. We all want the same thing, right- What's best for our country."

"Everyone wants that- even mother. She'd see that too, if she was sane enough."

"Oh, but she's not… Poor Mom."

"Poor mother indeed."

* * *

"You must be kidding!" Hashirama nearly bit the warden's head off. "You can't put him in _this_ prison! It's- It's for serial murders and rapists! Madara didn't do anything-"

"Except steal from the Prime Minister and nearly kill her son-"

"Oh please, Indra's fine!"

"Sorry kid, get out of my face now."

"No! Oh goodness- is _that_ guy his cellmate?" Hashirama's face paled when he saw a man nearly twice his size enter Madara's cell.

"Yes, I suppose…" The warden admitted in a noncommittal manner. He picked up a magazine and began flipping pages.

Madara and the big man began glaring and snarling at each other in an instant.

"They're going to fight! You must do something!"

"I don't see anyone getting punched yet. I only intervene _after_ something happens, not when I imagine something's going to happen."

"Let me go in then!"

The big man took a step towards Madara. Madara sprang up to challenge him.

"No." He had gone through half of the magazine by now.

"Please!" Hashirama begged.

"One thousand."

"What?"

"One thousand and I'll move him somewhere better."

"Are you-?" Hashirama's brain was thrown into overdrive. This guy wants a bribe! He had faced this situation many times before. Though on other occasions, he would have said no without a second thought. But Madara's safety… One thousand wasn't _that_ much.

The large man's hand snapped out towards Madara. The Uchiha quickly sidestepped and knocked the arm away.

This was so hard! His ideals versus the person he loved. Still. No. _No_. "No way! How _dare_ you ask me for a bribe!"

The warden merely shrugged. "I have kids. I need to send them to college. They won't get into anything good unless I pay the admission's board some money off the receipts. It's a vicious cycle, kid. Your party and your stupid policies don't help me. Pay or watch your little doll get smashed like that big guy's 20 other victims."

The cellmates had disengaged but were still glaring at each other, hissing curses. There would be a second round soon. Hashirama whirred and lunged for the warden's keys. Unfortunately, the warden was seasoned man with years of experience. He knew how to keep his keys from falling into someone else's hands. The Senju ended up sprawled on the table, with no key in his hand.

"Hashirama, stop." Indra cautioned, emerging -as always- mysteriously from some corner. He glided over towards the warden. "Change his cell... Madara Uchiha's."

"Indra-sama? I-"

"The Prime Minister's orders don't state who he must share a cell with, do they?"

"No, sir."

"Then take him to another cell."

"Which one, sir?"

"Ashura Otsutsuki's, about time my brother got some decent company."

* * *

Tajima had always advocated living a frugal life. Hence Madara found sleeping on the barely existent mattress and eating cold bland food not too bad. His main concern was the other prisoners. Some random individual was aware of the fact that he slept with a man and the news spread like wildfire. His fellow inmates wouldn't stop pestering him until he broke a few of their noses.

Fortunately, his cellmate was the rather frustrating but otherwise benign younger Otsutsuki. The most frustrating part being how much Ashura resembled someone else.

"So are you always this grumpy?"

"Hn."

"Oh my God! You _are_ just like my brother!"

Madara glared at him, "How long have you been here?"

Ashura counted on his fingers, "Five years?"

"How many more?"

Ashura shrugged. "I'm here till Mom says otherwise. I don't mind really, everyone treats me well. It's just boring... Indra visits sometimes; Mom too, hoping I'd give her a different answer- no doubt. Now I have you! We can chat all day long!"

Madara's eyebrow arched questioningly. For some reason, that didn't sound too enticing. "You mean to say, you don't want to be released?"

"Well I am really useless here. I can't help anyone. Poor mother is crazy and she's probably driving Indra crazy too. And the country…" Ashura looked away, morose for once.

"Didn't you get a trial?"

"Yes, I got a _trial._ If what goes on here can be classified as that. No one can win against Mom, even if you've got a good lawyer."

That didn't sound good. Ashura's offence had been minor in comparison to Madara's. "So much for decoupling the judicial branch… Does that mean I am stuck here too? Indefinitely?"

Ashura frowned, "Well you could accept Indra's offer, you know."

"No."

"He's not _that_ bad. Atleast he wasn't that bad, God knows what prolonged exposure to Mom's craziness did to him." Ashura chuckled a little.

"Still no."

"Maybe you and your boyfriend can think of something together."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Madara growled.

"Oh come on, the handsome guy!"

Madara smiled slightly, Ashura had said that Hashirama reminded him of himself. "What do you propose I do? Have him bust me out of jail and smuggle me out of the country to some exotic foreign land?"

"I don't know! You're the smart guy. I am just throwing random ideas around. Cause you know- you're not creative enough." Ashura winked. "Nii-san told me. You can do marvellous things… All you need is a little push."

Fucking bastard. "If you give me any more of your _suggestions_. You're the one who's going to get a push. Off the roof."

Ashura gave him one of those kicked-puppy expressions. He did resemble Hashirama. A lot.

* * *

"Anija!" Tobirama shouted.

"Oh! What?"

"You're not paying attention!"

The whole table was looking at him expectantly, Mito looked particularly worried. The meeting was a crucial one, the information leak months ago had greatly weakened the party. People began withdrawing their support, so did their sponsors. Whatever plans they tried till now weren't working well. Hashirama usually took such matters very seriously, however today, for a moment he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. He was so worried about Madara. Indra might have found him a better cellmate, however what about the rest of the day when the prisoners had community service to do? The trial was in a few weeks. Izuna and Hikaku were undoubtedly doing something about it. Not that mattered, if Kaguya Otsutsuki wanted Madara in jail, Madara would stay in jail.

He wanted Madara to be safe and sound in his arms. He also wanted to get Konoha back on it's feet as soon as possible. If only he could do both- wait… Wait! "I just got an idea!"

"You did?" Tobirama wasn't the only one looking skeptically at him.

"Yeah! We're going to get Madara to help!"

"What?!" Tobirama and Mito exclaimed in unison.

"I just spoke to his warden the other day- a big jerk- but I learnt that our strategies haven't been addressing one of the main problems. Madara would know exactly what to do!"

No one could dispute that at least.

"How are you going to talk to him? Maybe you didn't realise- but he's in jail." Tobirama grumbled.

"Yea, only family members can visit him", the Uzumaki added.

The older Senju sighed, if only they had married earlier, somehow. "Izuna can meet him on our behalf?"

Tobirama shook his head, "Izuna wouldn't help you in a million years! Not after you -quite literally- threw his brother in jail."

"Convince him to help us. Once we win the election, Kaguya can't confine Madara to his cell without a proper trial. Hikaku can manage after that."

"Anyway, getting him out is not our concern-", the white haired man eyed his brother warily for his reaction, "-we just need to see that the Uchiha brothers comply."

"This might actually work." Mito admitted, sounding unsure.

"That actually scares me- in a way." Tobirama murmured.

* * *

Note: Yaay! Next update will not be on a weekday- I promise! XD. Please review/fav/follow. :)


	22. Brother's Eyes

Brother's Eyes

Summary: Well, I introduce a new pairing here! Can Hashirama get support for his 'Win-Next-Elections' plan?

Notes: Yaay! I finally posted a new chapter! :) Sorry for the delay, I had this hugeee assignment. I still have some huge assignments, but now no classes. :P

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

Tobirama sat down next to his brother at the restaurant table, he didn't really get the purpose of this meeting. Soon Indra Otsutsuki would come, the last time they met was a disaster, probably because Indra's infamous mother was there- however Tobirama wasn't going to keep his guard down. Indra was still an Otsutsuki. Otsutsuki were still not trustworthy- like the Uchiha...

Maybe for that reason it was good that they had decided to meet Indra at this random super crowded coffee shop instead of a Konoha office. If Indra came without his usual convoy, no one would really notice him- he didn't make too many public appearances, unlike his mother, plus didn't look that striking. Or maybe he did. It's just that Indra resembled Madara and Tobirama had seen too much of Madara in his life to call Indra -or any other Madara lookalike, for that matter- uncommon. Tobirama pushed all thoughts about Madara out of his head. Thinking about Madara was never a good thing. Hashirama did enough of that for the both of them. For now, Tobirama had to focus on the problem at hand- yes, think about Indra.

Just that moment, a tall figure with a brown coat appeared by their table. "Good morning- Hashirama-kun, Tobirama-kun…"

The Senju brothers literally jumped. Tobirama usually was good at detecting the presence of people but for some reason he missed Indra. That was weird! He was supposed to have his guard up… No more distractions! Be alert! It must be the crowd here, yeah, the crowd…

"Good morning Indra-sama." they croaked jointly.

Indra unbuttoned his long coat and hung it neatly on the back of his chair. "Shall we order first?"

"Yeah!" Hashirama eagerly requested for a waiter to take their order.

"Mocha, please?" the brown-haired Senju enquired, once the primly dressed waitress arrived. Tobirama would have facepalmed and then slapped the back of his brother's head if the Otsutsuki wasn't carefully eyeing him.

"Sure! And you, sir?" she looked at Indra, who had half his face covered by his hair.

"Hn. Green tea with lemon and ginger."

What?! Green tea? _With lemon and ginger?_ That was what _he_ ordered all the time! Coffee was not good for one's health, green tea was. Lemon and ginger was _his_ favourite flavour. This Otsutsuki bastard has something going on, that's for sure…

"Hey, Tobirama?" Hashirama nudged him.

"What?!" couldn't his stupid brother see what important analysis he was doing over here! He had to gauge the extent of Indra's knowledge- to unearth his scheme!

"Aren't you going to order?"

"Oh…" Tobirama noticed the pixie-haircut waitress casting him irritated looks. He couldn't order green tea anymore, he had to order something else- that would convince Indra that all the information he collected was incorrect. Maybe that would disrupt his plans… Quick! Think of another beverage!

"I'll have a mocha." Tobirama nearly exclaimed.

"Okay, so that's two mocha and a green tea." the waitress hurried off after finally receiving their order.

"You're having a _mocha_?" Hashirama whispered into his ear.

Oh goodness. Did he just order coffee? Worse- mocha! What Madara used to drink and… No, stop! Stop! He'd just pour the drink down his throat and gargle with hot salt water for the next one week.

"Most definitely mocha." he said giving the slightly amused Indra a calculating glare. "So… Where do we start?"

"Yes, I'd like to know why you're so keen on helping us get Madara out!" his brother blurted before Indra could even open his mouth to reply.

"I'm not the least bit interested in letting Madara go."

"What?!" the brothers exclaimed. Well at least Indra had the sense to believe Madara shouldn't be roaming around unchecked.

"Then why do you want to help Konoha?" Tobirama grumbled.

"I want to get my idiotic little brother out of prison. Madara's freedom and Konoha's success are unfortunate side-effects."

"If you, for one moment, expect us to believe that you're going to leak information on the Otsutsuki party without having some ulterior motive- you're horribly mistaken!"

"That's what you did to Madara, Indra-sama. Everyone knows where it got him. We'd love to trust you, still." Hashirama continued. Seriously, he had better tape his brother's mouth. It was a miracle he was this successful. He was -for some reason Tobirama didn't understand- very, very good at dealing with people. There were times he thought Hashirama would fail miserably and it would be better if he intervened to save the situation. However, from experience he realised that part of his brother's success rested in this very exuberant nature of his. Everyone fell prey to his sunny charm.

"I am not going to leak information from the Otsutsuki. Nor will I do anything that harms my party-"

"Then how are you planning to help us?" Tobirama cut in impatiently. Why was this guy trying to beat around the bush?

"Tobirama! Excuse my brother, Indra-sama… You were saying?"

Indra's eyes narrowed in Tobirama's direction. "Thank you, Hashirama-kun. To answer your question, Tobirama-kun, I will ensure that this time, the elections are fair. Or significantly less rigged than usual. I hope that's a sufficient contribution from my side?"

"Yes, thank you very much!" Hashirama chimed, ignoring the cold glares Tobirama and Indra were giving each other.

The rest of the meeting was spent in discussing the details. Tobirama brought a checklist and ensured that his brother did not slip up. Fortunately, apart from some extremely pathetic jokes, Hashirama didn't do anything too disappointing. Their drinks came and he upended the scalding hot coffee into his mouth, hoping the burning sensation ruled out any mocha-like characteristics of the liquid.

Later, the long haired Senju went to pay their bill, leaving his younger brother alone with the Prime Minister's son. Tobirama's eye twitched involuntarily.

"So, I guess my generalisation was incorrect." Indra stated, smirking at the white haired man.

"What generalisation?"

"That all younger brother's are stupid."

"Only your younger brother is stupid..."

"How about Izuna Uchiha? You must admit he is quite foolish."

Tobirama couldn't help but snort-laugh at that statement. "His older brother is equally- if not more- brainless. That fact has nothing to do with Izuna being younger, merely that all Uchiha's are in good need of functional heads."

"I suppose that's a stereotype we agree upon." Indra's smirk turned into a semi-genuine smile as he put on his coat. Hashirama returned, at the same time, looking ridiculously cheerful. "Nice meeting you; Hashirama-kun, Tobirama-kun."

"You too Indra-sama! Have a nice day!" the elder Senju chirped.

"Goodness, why must you be so frustratingly happy!" Tobirama snapped once Indra was lost in the crowd.

"Nothing, I just had this really funny thought!"

"This had better not be about me drinking mocha…" Tobirama cautioned.

Hashirama burst out laughing. "That _was_ funny too! This is quite similar though, all I'll say is- you've tried Indra Otsutsuki's favourite beverage." he winked and thumped the younger male on his back.

It only took a minute for Tobirama to grasp what his brother meant to say. When he did, it horrified him- he now knew what _Indra's_ kisses would taste of. Tobirama swore to only drink water from now on.

* * *

"If you enter my office once more, Senju- I will set my dogs on you!" Izuna hissed.

"You have dogs? I thought you like cats-" Hashirama ducked the flying whiteboard marker.

"I can't believe it was you who caught nii-san! What were you even doing in the Land of Waterfalls?! Now he's in jail along with that guy who murdered people with a table fork!" the Uchiha's hands were quivering.

Hashirama dropped the plan of trying to lighten the mood and answered grimly, "I only wanted to stop him. I didn't know he would be sent to that prison."

"Why would you stop him?! He would have been achieved what your silly Konoha couldn't!"

"Where he could have achieved more than what I would have has not been proved. However, it's wrong to take away a person's freedom to spend their money in the way they want. That's their right, Izuna-kun, depriving them of it is theft- I am sure you are aware." he fixed Izuna with a penetrating look.

"Hn, that's a matter of perspective… Anyway, how do you plan to get my brother out now? Hikaku and I have tried nearly everything." the ponytailed man swirled his chair towards the window and away from the Senju.

Hashirama understood that by 'nearly everything' Izuna meant everything short of bribing the warden with a truck-load of money or by ramming through the jail wall with a military tank. "I intend to defeat Kaguya in the next elections and release Madara when Konoha is in power."

Izuna spun back around, laughing loudly, "The next election is in two years! Your party is in no shape to compete, you damn imbecile…"

Hashirama ignored the younger man's foul language, "I was hoping to get it in shape by then, with your help."

"You must be insane to think I'd ever help you!"

"I probably am insane…" he locked gaze with the raven.

Izuna's face grew somber too. "You might need my help to get what you want. However, I am very capable of getting what I want without your _assistance_."

"If you do things by your methods -whatever they might be- it will only result in ruin for whatever you've achieved, your company-"

"Unlike you, I prioritise Madara-nii above my company." Izuna interrupted, piercing him with a defiant look.

"If you think Madara will agree with your methods, you are sorely mistaken." frankly, Hashirama wasn't sure what Madara would agree with, he hadn't spoken with him in a civil manner for years. However, his statement seemed to have the desired impact on the young Uchiha. Probably he had already told his elder brother of his idea to bust him out of prison- only to be refused.

Izuna clenched his jaw and grumbled, "Say, I were to help you… What would you have me do?"

"I'd have you help personally in promoting Konoha, as you did before my brother intervened and I would ask you to act as an interface between your brother and Konoha, since we aren't allowed to meet him."

"Will your brother _intervene_ again?" Izuna questioned pointedly.

"I will be making all decisions based on the council I receive from all members in the party. No one will intervene, there will be no personal biases. That's my assurance."

"Hn. You are marginally more reliable than your brother… I will confirm later. I must discuss with Madara and Hikaku."

"That's all I ask for."

"That's all you _can_ ask for. Now get lost."

"Thank you for your time, Izuna-kun." saying that, Hashirama complied and left the office.

* * *

Madara pushed his hair back and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The warden had insisted that he cut his hair and Madara agreed that it was a wise decision. If was difficult to maintain such hair with such poor bathing facilities, plus some fellow inmates had the tendency to yank his hair while he walked past. Not that they didn't immediately regret it…

"You're holding the chisel the wrong way!" Ashura hissed.

"No. I'm not." Madara growled, bringing the hammer down on the tool again.

"If you were, this bench would have been completed years ago…"

Madara refrained from throwing the piece of wood he had been working on at the Otsutsuki's head.

"Madara Uchiha!" the warden shouted from across the workshop. "You have a visitor!"

A few hoots emanated from various members who had paused their carpentry, but the Uchiha was accustomed to it. He made his way across to the warden who roughly handcuffed him and dragged him into the visitor room. Since he was allowed only family members- there weren't too many possible visitors, even less since his father had clearly expressed how he didn't intend to visit often. Madara didn't mind anyway.

"Nii-san!"

"Izuna…" he accepted his brother's quick embrace before the warden pushed Izuna back.

"Half an hour. I'll be watching." the burly man warned, leaving the brothers alone in the room while he sat outside.

"You cut your hair?"

"It was necessary. Don't worry, it grows back fast- you know…"

Izuna chuckled but grew serious soon after, "Hikaku and I haven't had any luck. Nii-san, please, just let me-"

"No, Izuna… How many times must I tell you? That will ruin your life."

"I don't mind-"

"I mind-"

"I can start over again! Somewhere else…"

"No."

Izuna sighed and inched closer. "Don't you want to come back? Don't you want to be with me again?"

"I do, Izuna. More than anything… However, I've made enough mistakes for one lifetime. Next time I do something- I will do it the right way and I won't let anyone tell me what to do. Not even you, brother." Madara gave the younger man a sad smile.

"You don't trust me?"

"I do, that's not it. Everyone has their own definition of what's right and what's wrong. If I want to do what I think is right, I need to take all the decisions for myself. I can't let others decide for me."

"Ok, there's this other thing... Maybe it'll align with your _definition_ of what's right…"

"What is it?"

"Hashirama met me the other day-"

"You know he's the one who caught me right?"

"Yes, I do… " Izuna took a deep breath and continued, "Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was- he now wants to set you free. He's asked for my help and yours."

"Hn. I never knew he was so fickle. Maybe he's just plain stupid. How can I help him? How does he expect to set me free, in the first place?"

"He wants to defeat the Otsutsukis in the next election."

"What?! That's not even two years from now!"

"That's why he needs your advice. He promised to not let his brother dictate to him…"

"I don't even know what's happening outside! I can't see past these walls!"

"That's where I come in... Use my eyes, nii-san."

"Ok, that's sounds creepy…"

Again the brothers laughed. "So, you agree?"

"Well, it's better than you barging in here with an earthmover."

"Hn. _I_ thought that was a very good idea."

* * *

Notes: So, what do you think of Indra x Tobirama? I tried, since we know nothing of canon Indra. Anyway, thanks for reading and have an amazing festive winter! :) :)  
Next up- Two years fly by… what happens?

And my usual request- please review/fav/follow :)


	23. Elections

Elections

Summary: Well, the title says it all. Elections, mini-reunion, results... and of course build up for the big reunion.

Notes: Reviews will be answered at the end, thank you so much! :D

* * *

The warden bestowed another one of his nastiest glares as he saw Izuna approach.

"I don't think you're allowed in so many times."

"Hn."

"What do you even talk about?"

"Things- I don't see why it should bother you."

The warden snorted and turned on his heel. A few minutes later, he reappeared with Madara in chains. "Half an hour, ok?"

Izuna immediately pulled a set of sheets from his side of his blazer. All planning had to be done on paper since electronic devices weren't permitted inside the jail. "So, they modified a few things in your plan-"

Madara immediately sat back and rolled his eyes "Fucking jerk…"

"No, no- it's not much. Just a little, everything works out ultimately."

Madara inspected the papers. "Fine, this works too. So now what? The election is in 3 months right?"

"Yes, Hashirama said that there was an issue, they need to scale down the campaign they had scheduled next week-"

"No!"

"They messed up somewhere, they are short on funds and there are bigger cities-"

"No! This campaign is important! It maybe a small city but it is the agricultural centre and influences all surrounding rural areas, it's very important!"

"I know, I know… Hashirama knows this too-"

"Tobirama opposes?"

"No… Well, a little- but they are short on funds."

"Cut down on something else. The cities, they've been covered to some extent under the social media and university programmes. This is a totally different audience."

"I'll try, but it's not my call at the end of the day."

"Well then, to whoever really is in charge, this is what I'd suggest. You can test it if you wish. We'll see how much our opinion matters to Konoha." Madara finished scribbling his modified plan, tossed the pen back and crossed his arms over his chest.

The younger male took a deep breath and collected the papers, tucking them back into his coat. He hoped this plan would be considered.

* * *

"You can't seriously be considering this again!" Tobirama exclaimed, pacing along the length of his office.

"Madara said-"

"Madara is in jail! What does he know?"

"Please Tobirama, his suggestions worked out fine till now."

"This is very risky, what if he's trying to reduce our chances?"

Hashirama sighed and rubbed his chin, "No, why would he do that? He'd be stuck in jail then."

"He'll have other plans. That sly bastard always does."

"I still want to go along with it."

"Ok, look, how about we have a mini poll on this? I'll put it up online. We'll decide before we leave today, before we leave the office."

"Sure."

The rest of the day, Hashirama sat uneasily in his office reviewing his speech for the next campaigns. The ones till now had received a good response, however the audience for the next set were not the same. They wanted different things and had a varied outlook.

After a few hours, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Mito pushed the door open slowly and gracefully walked over to his desk. She had her sleek phone in hand, the thumb of her right hand hovering over the screen. "You really love him, don't you."

"Who?"

"Madara Uchiha, of course!" she laughed softly.

"Well, I… What does that have to do with anything?"

"The poll?" she turned her phone so Hashirama could see the screen. "I am ambivalent, I don't know with certainty which option is better. It's very close I suppose, no one really knows what will work. I guess they've slowly realised how useful Madara actually was… You aren't so hellbent on winning this _just_ for the sake of dethroning Kaguya."

Hashirama blinked twice and stared at the Uzumaki. Her dark eyes were boring into him. "I do want to get him out of prison, he is my friend. He's helping Konoha too, now."

The woman just shook her head, "How much does he mean to you?"

After a considerable pause, the brunette spoke, "I wouldn't be whole without him."

Mito smirked and looked down at her phone. "We only want what's best for the country."

 _*a week later*_

With a tanned hand, Hashirama shifted the mike. Before him was a sea of people, gathered in one of the grounds used to sell crop produce and livestock. His brother, Sasuke Sarutobi and Mito Uzumaki were amongst the dozens of people standing behind him. He turned slightly and gave them a reassuring smile. His speech was on the podium just in case, however like most politicians, he knew everything by-heart. Not everything was his writing of course, he only could contribute a few points. Though the impact caused would ultimately depend on him and him alone.

The audience was yet to settle, so he used the opportunity to find a suitable 'spark'. Convince these people and he'd have the constituency. Win this constituency and Konoha would win the election. Win the election and his brothers' deaths would be redeemed. Win this election and Madara would come home. Hashirama Senju inhaled deeply and shifted the mike again.

* * *

There wasn't a logical reason as to why he was driving out of the city days before the last day of voting. The morning traffic had cleared and he could breeze through the roads, it was a good thing- the less time this took, the better. He had to be back at the headquarters before Tobirama realised he was missing.

Hashirama had lowered the windows and the wind whipped his long tanned hair behind. The speed, the thrill, the expectation- all made his blood boil.

"Hey! Hey! Where do you think you're going?" the guard at the prison gate apprehended him.

"Inside. To see Madara Uchiha."

"That guy? Only his relatives are allowed to visit him." the guard seemed a little uncertain, especially after considering Hashirama's unusual demeanour.

"Those aren't regular rules, right?"

"No, but we got specific orders from the Prime Minister-"

"Well the current Prime Minister may not be in power for long, you had better get used to following the established rules." the Senju pushed past the guard at the gate. Other guards didn't obstruct him but the warden, the one he met on his last visit, blocked his way.

"Nice speech the other day, Mr. Senju."

"You inspired it." Partially, at least.

"So, you're not all hot air, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

The warden stood aside and smirked, "He's fixing the tables over there. Make it fast."

Hashirama nodded and strode down the corridor.

* * *

Damn chisel, maybe he was still holding it wrong. Madara grunted as he brought down the hammer again, taking out a few chips of wood. Or maybe the quality of things were just poor here. He refused to admit that he couldn't shape wood at a decent rate after 2 years of living here. Other things, he was better at- soldering electrical joints, cleaning and so on. There was some wisdom in not providing the inmates with the sharpest equipment. However if someone managed to kill a person with cutlery, dulling the edge of a chisel wouldn't help much.

Someone was muttering something behind him. There were footsteps, more energetic than the average underfed prisoner. Very energetic, indeed.

He lifted the hammer again, above his shoulder and positioned the chisel. Then, just before he could bring it down- he heard his name being called.

The workshop was pin-drop silent. All eyes turned to the only man not in convict clothing. The guards roughly dismissed the others from the dingy room. On their way out, the prisoners murmured. About how this man challenged Kaguya Otsutsuki. About how he was Madara Uchiha's boyfriend (he was surprisingly more famous for that).

"Hashirama?"

"Madara."

"How did you-"

"Doesn't matter", the taller man slid through the scattered desks. "I just came to tell you something."

Madara frowned, he could feel his temper rising. "What?", he spat.

Hashirama sat down next to the Uchiha, causing the latter to jump slightly. "We're going to win, ok?"

"We?"

"Our party, Konoha."

"Whoa, whoa… I'm not part of Konoha. I just want to get out of this place."

"Of course you are! We founded it, together… I know I forgot that. You forgot it too- but that's how it is. Nothing can change the fact that it's our party."

Madara's frown deepened. "I don't get why you're so confident that _our_ party will win. Anyway, what of it?"

"Nothing, I just came to tell you that."

The paler man quirked an eyebrow, "Hn. You came all the way here just to reassure me that Konoha would win."

Hashirama stood up and shrugged, "Sort of, yes."

"You idiot... Good luck!"

He returned to his table-leg. What the hell was wrong with that guy? Visiting him after all these years just to tell him that they'd win the election? The mallet went up in the air again. This time when he brought it down, it removed wood till the perfect depth.

* * *

Tobirama wouldn't stop pacing, Mito wouldn't stop fidgeting with her hair and Izuna wouldn't stop refreshing his browser window. Hashirama just stared at the screen, praying to whatever God was listening that they would win. A simple majority wasn't enough- they'd need to form a coalition, which just wasn't satisfactory.

Indra had called a few days back to ensure that the vote count wouldn't be rigged, he even invited Tobirama over to verify. So now it all boiled down to who the public thought was better suited to govern. Hashirama wondered if Indra made a visit to the prison, to meet his brother.

Digits kept increasing, they lost some constituencies, won others. Just a few more hours...

* * *

Everyone was sent back to their cells, Ashura didn't say a word. He was probably a little tense. They were about to pull up their thin covers and sleep, when a rattling sound against the metal bars disturbed them.

"Hey, kid." the warden gave Madara a smile. He had a battery operated torch in his hand.

"Yes?" His heart was in his mouth, he knew what this was about. The result meant more to him than the duration of his imprisonment. So much more.

"Your boyfriend did it, he won the elections... I hope he's not a disappointment."

The Uchiha's brain nearly froze, the message was still to fully sink in. Konoha had won, _their_ party. Kaguya was no longer the Prime Minister, Hashirama was. _Hashirama!_ "Hn. He might be, but Konoha isn't."

"We'll see", the man then turned to Ashura, "so your mother isn't Prime Minister anymore?"

Ashura smiled, "I am happy."

"You're always happy." The warden grunted and left them in the dark.

"So, Madara, I guess you'll be freed soon."

Madara smirked, not that it was visible in the dark. He hoped he would, he had some things to take care of anyway.

* * *

"Kaa-san?" Indra murmured when he saw his mother walk out of the room where the results had been declared.

"What went wrong, Indra?"

"I don't know. I think we just ran our course."

"They can't be in power! They have no right to be in power! This country belongs to the Otsutsukis!"

"Nobody owns the country, Kaa-san."

"You helped them didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"I can't believe you betrayed me too. I should have locked you up too, with your stupid brother. You don't know what's good for you- forget what's good for the Land of Fire!"

"I said, I didn't help them."

"Then what did you do?"

"Helped us all."

Kaguya glared at her eldest son. "I don't know what rubbish you're talking about. What do we do now?"

"I will take over as leader of the Otsutsuki. You should take a break from politics-"

"And leave all this-" she gestured to the surroundings in general "-to you?!"

"Yes."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Well, first of all, I'll bring Ashura back-"

Kaguya shook her head and was about to leave.

"-then we'll do our best to bring the Otsutsukis back to power."

The woman turned slowly, "You _both_ will?"

"Yes, we will. I've only ever wanted for the Otsutsukis to be in power. You know this."

His mother was still frowning, "Well I suppose my ideas are a little outdated. I can't seem to connect well with this generation either… As long as whatever you do is for the good of the country, I'm alright with it."

"Of course" he obviously wouldn't mention how varied their definition of 'what's-good-for-the-country' was. All that was needed for her to hand over power to him was to break her confidence. Konoha winning was perfect. "So what will you do now?"

"I think I need a break. I'll leave for our farmhouse tomorrow. Sit there under the trees, take care of my rabbits and look at the moon. You know…"

"Just don't eat any of those fruits, like Ashura did. I won't be there to rush you to the hospital."

Then for the first time in a while, she smiled- a genuine soft smile. "So you're going to release him?"

"I will request Hashirama Senju to."

"Will he agree?"

"I suppose so, his brother and I get along quite well."

Kaguya raise an eyebrow, questioningly, "Do you now? That could be useful…"

Indra smirked, wondering what schemes his mother was plotting now.

"Anyway, if you manage to get Ashura out, bring him along to the farmhouse. Alright?"

"Sure, kaa-san."

* * *

Notes: Sorry for updating in the middle of holiday season, I just wanna get this over with before my exams XD.

Review replies (if I haven't replied already by PM):

Canary- Lol, yes, I do realise that (in fact that's what is intended- you'll see later). Tbh, [Tobirama x Madara] or [Tobirama x guy-with-long-dark-hair] is very aesthetically pleasing ;). However with all the mess between Tobirama and Uchihas in canon settings, it's very very hard for me to imagine Tobs with Izuna and impossible for me to imagine Tobs with Maddy.  
One of my reviewers suggested [Tobs x Indra]- hey, they don't _hate_ each other... So if I could some how make it work, we would have the whole [Tobirama x guy-with-long-dark-hair] fantasy XD.  
Yes, your point about Tobirama's type being a Madara-look-alike. Well, frankly, who's type isn't a Madara-look-alike? I mean he is hot AF! Though it kinda works like this, imo- Tobirama sees Hashi obsessing over Mads all the time, which makes him notice Mads more than he should. He kinda doesn't understand why his brother likes this guy so much, so he partially might attribute it to looks. I dunno, from there it builds and before you know it- Tobirama's type, in terms of appearance, is Madara.


	24. Back Together

Back Together

Summary: Madara is back! And he finally meets Hashirama, properly...

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto.

Notes: Aaaaah! Sorry for taking so long to update! :'( It's been over a month right? Thanks for the amazing reviews, I'll try to improve :). Cutting down on the '-'s. Not many dialogues in the first part though :/.

* * *

It was all a blur, like his neurons refused to process any inputs. Not the fact that Izuna was jumping with joy, not the fact that Mito was shaking him by his collar, not even that his younger brother was angrily yelling at someone over the phone.

 _What just happened?_ They didn't win, that was for sure.

Neither did the Otsutsukis, which was clearly all Izuna cared about. He hugged Hikaku so tightly, the lawyer's face started to turn purple.

They had to form a coalition with whatever scattered parties were neither part of Konoha nor the Otsutsukis. Konoha still had the biggest chunk of votes, so Hashirama was chosen to be the Prime Minister.

It wasn't what the long haired Senju had hoped for, but he had to accept. There was no certainty that their party would get this large a fraction of votes in a re-election.

Hashirama couldn't categorise his feelings easily. On one hand things hadn't gone exactly as planned, but on the other hand the Otsutsukis were no longer in power.

And of course, there was the matter that he was now Prime Minister...

Being Prime Minister was a _huge_ responsibility and he sometimes doubted if he was capable enough. If he was certain of anything, it was that he had never been in a more influential position. All the changes he wanted to bring about, all the ideas he had wanted to implement since he was a teenager; he could make them reality now.

He'd try his best to ensure that no one had to take as desperate and drastic measures as Madara. He'd ensure that children, like Itama and Kawarama, didn't have to be casualties of their government's incompetence.

He'd ensure that the Land of Fire became a better place.

Konoha _would_ ensure that the Land of Fire became a better place.

* * *

Power transfer would take time and Hashirama was certain that Kaguya would try to defer that. Hence, he was surprised when Tobirama told him that the process had already begun. Maybe it was simply because Indra was eager to get his younger brother out of jail, not necessarily because Tobirama requested for help…

Whatever the reason, only a month after the results were announced, Madara and Ashura were scheduled for release. The Senju thought he'd ask his brother to free half an hour in his timetable (yes, he had one of those now) so that he could drop by the prison. Later that day, he found out that Izuna was organising a 'Welcome Back' party for Madara. Now since Uchihas seldom attend parties, forget organise them, this was undoubtedly a big thing which didn't require the presence of the soon-to-be-Prime-Minister.

To put it simply, Izuna threatened to push Hashirama into an oven if he even thought about showing up at the prison.

Well, on the bright side, he wouldn't have to argue with Tobirama about the timetable…

* * *

So the day of Madara's release came, Toka volunteered to spy on Izuna's 'Welcome Back' party. Though she couldn't quite understand why Izuna's lawyer was shooting her murderous glances.

There were many people gathered there, Izuna had probably dragged half entire company out. The few people Madara hired (Madara didn't like employing people, or people in general.) for his firm were there too. Plus Tajima, his wife and some random Uchihas who probably just came for the free food that followed.

Ashura didn't get that much of a reception, his brother sent some of his subordinates with an expensive car to collect him. There were also a few other friends, ones that hadn't forgotten him in the years of his imprisonment. Indra had the sense not to send any Zetsus, considering how that would pretty much be a reminder of how Ashura and Madara were arrested.

When the two men were finally released, Izuna literally lifted Madara and swung him around. Their mother stood up on her toes so that she could embrace Madara. Tajima too, after much grumbling, joined in.

The rest of the group shifted uneasily and mumbled something before rushing off when Izuna announced they'd be heading over to the party location.

* * *

Unfortunately for the young techie, Hashirama knew Uchiha-Post-Party syndrome quite well. They didn't drink often at other parties, they eyed every shot suspiciously and demanded to be served from a fresh bottle. Hashirama could have sworn that one Uchiha brought this portable chemistry set along to test drinks. (He didn't mean to imply that one shouldn't be cautious, just that Uchihas were at the paranoid end of the spectrum.)

However when _they_ threw parties, they didn't hold back.

The party was somewhere in the outskirts of the capital, where Madara and Izuna had bought a rather pretty villa. It was supposed to be a gift for their parents, but they didn't use it all the time as they didn't like the busy capital much. Especially around election season.

Hashirama drove into the parking lot at around lunch time. It was the only hour he didn't have an appointment scheduled.

He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. From what Toka told him, the party started off being very sober since their parents were there. At 11 PM, they left for their hotel along with most of the older crowd.

After that, the party wasn't so sober. Madara drank a little, yelled a little, danced a little- and then passed out. Izuna drank even less, yelled a lot, kept yelling, passed out _much_ later and would probably wake up only at 4 PM. Toka and most guests left in the morning, the Uchiha brothers were still asleep.

Hashirama smiled slightly at the thought of Madara sleeping. Just then the door opened.

Madara was dressed in a bathrobe, his hair wet and his body covered in a film of water. "You?!"

"Uh", _Speak, you idiot! Quit staring!_ "Not someone else, that's for sure."

No, no! Hashirama cursed himself, he shouldn't have been staring. He had no right to! Madara was no longer his boyfriend, he hurt Madara (well Madara hurt him first) and Madara probably hated him.

Also that dialogue was stupid…

"What do you want, _Prime Minister_?" Madara frowned, clearly not happy with the fact that he was being ogled at by the Prime Minister.

Hashirama paused for a second to collect his wits. Madara being in a bathrobe really derailed his thought process. "I want to talk to you about a position-"

"I am not interested in joining Konoha."

"It's not about Konoha really, it's about the council."

"You'd offer a convict a position on the council?" Madara's eyebrow arched in suspicion.

"Well, not exactly a council position… May I come inside?"

Madara grunted but stepped aside, ushering him in mockingly.

The large living room was littered with cider and beer cans, Jack Daniel bottles, Coke cans and many other things that Hashirama didn't bother to recognise.

The coffee table and the area of floor beneath it was covered in plates and glasses, except for one corner that is. Izuna was sleeping on the carpet, his hand in a tube of Pringles (the spicy kind). Hikaku was on the sofa, his long legs dangling off the end. There was another guy and girl, probably cousins, asleep on other furniture.

"Oh, you had a party?" Hashirama feigned surprise.

"Hn." Madara glared at him, not buying his ignorance.

"So, where were you sleeping?"

"Where had I passed out? Over there-", Madara pointed at the un-littered corner of the table and the corresponding carpet area beneath it.

Hashirama unconsciously smiled again, picturing Madara asleep. "Were you having a shower? I'm sorry-"

"No, no… You're the Prime Minister, you can disrupt anyone else's schedule whenever you want."

The Senju's smile fell. "Look, I am sorry. Can we discuss the position, I'll leave as soon as possible."

"Come here." Madara headed towards the bedroom.

Normally Hashirama would have felt very happy about Bathrobe-Clad-Madara inviting him to his bedroom, but Madara had made it clear that they weren't on friendly turf. Also, Hashirama had a very serious agenda.

The raven pulled out the office chair for Hashirama and seated himself of a stool. "So?"

"I want to offer you a position as an advisor of the Reserve Bank Governor."

"That's not council at all."

"I know."

"Why me?" Madara asked after a considerable pause.

"I think you're most suitable for the post."

"Do you? Or do you think the post is most suitable for me?"

Black eyes drilled right into him. He wouldn't deny it, he had been looking for a position to give Madara. To make Madara part of the new government.

"Maybe." That's all Hashirama would say.

"That's not going to convince me, I make a lot of money with my corporate job." He moved his stool closer, as if it would intimidate the other man.

"Sorry to tell you this, but not many people want to leave their money with an ex-convict."

"An ex-convict that's very good at making money grow."

Hashirama was getting a little annoyed now. "You wanted to be a part of the government-"

" _Wanted._ "

"You want to change things, don't you?"

Madara just snorted and began fiddling with a pen.

"Have you forgotten what happened to your brothers?" _Ohhh, you're dead now!_

 _"What?!"_ Madara stood up, flinging the pen aside. His stool toppled over.

"You heard me, have you forgotten-"

"I've not forgotten anything!" Madara caught the brunette by the collar and nearly smash their heads together.

"It looks like you have-"

"I did everything _possible_ to change things- even stealing government funds!"

"That didn't work-"

"Then I'll find something that does work!"

"I am offering you a solution."

Madara let go of his collar and straightened his back. "You're stupid and your party is stupid."

Hashirama nearly laughed but managed to hide it with a smirk. "So we need someone smart."

The shorter man always responded well if someone stroked his ego. "I don't have enough power to make smart decisions."

"Your position is essentially the Reserve Bank Governor. That guy is old and lazy, he'll do whatever you say."

"Reserve Bank Governor is not bad."

"No it's not. Also with a government position, you can get significant reduction in the fine."

Madara still had to pay a fine for stealing government money, it was split into instalments.

"The only reason I can't offer you a better position is because you've just been released from jail." Honestly, Madara had better education and track record than anyone else in the cabinet. If he hadn't been involved in the scam, he easily would have been eligible for a position in the highest rungs.

"I'll think about it. You have a tight schedule, don't you."

Hashirama agreed, 'thinking about it' was good enough for now. He stood up and handed Madara a folder. "Here are the details. Call me if you need anything, my number is there."

"Calling the Prime Minister, who's ever done that? I'd be rerouted through hundreds of people first-"

"That's my private number, Madara. This one here-", Hashirama took out his mobile phone and waved it.

"Oh. Uh… Thanks."

The Senju savoured his ex-boyfriend's stunned expression. "I'll be off now, I hope your hangover doesn't last too long."

"Hn." He lead the way to the door.

* * *

Notes: I think I've forgotten how to write :/. Hope this was ok. Reviews, please? :)


End file.
